


The Bad Guy and The Plan

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Mark decides to take in Jack under the ruse of a host parent, he doesn't realize how quickly he'll fall.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Mark's POV

I looked around, trying not to be too shady, but hey, I didn't think I could even pass for shady with the way I looked. I was dressed in a nice suit. Maybe I was just the average Joe, ducking into an alleyway to meet up with a forbidden lover-but that shit only happens in the movies so, maybe I was ducking into the alley to meet up with Bob, my vice prez. and eyes on the inside. He worked at City Hall and was on the council, but I'm not sure why they picked him because he doesn't strike me as the kind of guy to look through records and decide what this city needs. While a 6'4" tall man doesn't exactly inspire someone to plant flower beds, he was a really good guy. He was loyal as all fuck, and would take a bullet for me. (he actually had, he had the scars to prove it.)

So, after double checking to make sure no one saw me, I finally dared breach the opening of the narrow corridor, and headed in. As I suspected, Bob was at the entrance to our hideout, but he had Wade with him, which was different. Bob cold usually be counted on to spy on the hotshots at City Hall, but Wade was the guy who kept tags on the police. This could either be really good or really bad, and I suspected it was the latter. They both started talking, so I held up a hand, and motioned towards Wade. Bob looked kind of miffed actually. He was used to getting superior treatment by me, and didn't want to play second fiddle to Wade.

"Bob, you'll go next. Judging from the look on Wade's face, he has bad news, and I want to get it over with."

"Ok. I was listening on the department's radios last night, and I kept on overhearing the phrase "tightening up security". I'm pretty sure you know what that means, but basically they've actually hired approximately 50% of the department in new recruits, meaning that they now have 150 fucking cops in this city instead of the 100 they used to have, and our only advantage back then was that they were lazy," Wade said nervously.

I nodded cooly, then turned to Bob.

"Wade ruined my news, I was going to say that too, but anyways, the rich dudes in City Hall were talking about it, about how this would be a "turning point" and they could go outside without seeing one of those "gang bitches".

"Speaking of which, us "gang bitches" are definitely going to need to start being more careful. Bob, you have to stop wearing the watch. Inform the others, and tell them about the change in how we're running. Violate the rules as necessary."

These watches were what identified us. Custom for us only, one glance and you could see that were to be feared. I had also gotten an idea from a book I'd read, and there were hidden tasers that came out of the sides. They also had the 8 and 2 switched, and they were in bold, so if we saw someone we thought was in but weren't sure, we could just look at their wrist quickly. Overall we were one of the biggest gangs in the city. Felix's had almost turned into a cult, amassing hundred of followers, but ours stayed steadily at around 50, so we didn't have to worry about mutiny.

"Wade, alert Felix and his "group" of the info that we have, and then report back," I said sharply. "I'm going home because I need to think about what I can do if the police come sniffing around looking for criminal activity." I walked back out into the alley, and headed home. On the way back to my apartment, I was stopped by a guy on the street.

"Sir, have you heard? They're starting 50 new officers tomorrow, which means that I'll be able to walk with my wife, and my kid, at night. I didn't think I'd ever be able to do it, but here we are. They're finally gonna shut down that shithead Mark and his accomplices in this city." He walked away, apparently happy that we wouldn't be able to protect him from the real threat.

This time, I almost sprinted home in my haste not to get stopped by anyone. I made it home, then poured myself out a cherry coke, and sat down to contemplate how the fuck I'd get out of this one. I could always to manage to do it in the end, but if the end this time was prison, how the hell was I supposed to figure it out before my entire gang was dead? I had them to worry about too.....I was just about to drift off when my aimless thought was "what if we go under the ruse that we just want to help a kid get back into society?" That night, I dreamed of how I would manage to pull it off, and if it went down like it did in my dream, we were going to sailing smooth until the end of time.


	2. Executing the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woop woop
> 
> one chapter a week on tuesdays. this is a repost, but i'm going to do it so everyone has time to read them before I post the next

I woke up and realized that this time I had finally thought up a plan to get us out of this mess. The only problem was how to execute it. I needed a kid, one with a bad track record. I called up Bob and asked him to search the incarceration records. He found a kid, the name was Seán, and he was viable for getting out if someone would host him. He'd apparently been arrested for grand theft auto and robbing a gas station of all things. I met him, and he seemed pretty ok, and like he was good at keeping a secret. I asked if he was ok with me hosting him, and he said it was fine, so the lady in charge of the whole shebang told me I could come back and sign the papers the next morning.

"This one's a bit of trouble," said the lady who ran the program. "He got in fights a lot there and was always by himself. It's gonna be hard work trying to reorient his life."

"Of course," I said. "Me and my dude Bob will take good care of him."

I drove to the hideout and then I told the guys all about my plan to use the kid as a cover-up for when the police, and they agreed that it was the smartest thing to do. We spent almost the entire night trying to clean up the hideout to make sure it looked presentable, and Bob contacted a guy he knew so I could look the part for the responsible, save the world adult part I was playing. We double-checked my new files and made sure there were no glaring misdemeanors in there and we were all clear. She would never know about my smuggling or other various crimes we had gotten rid of in there. Bob went out at about 1 and met up with the guy, and when he came back with my new id card I triple checked just to make sure the poor guy wouldn't get any shit from the police because of me.

The next morning, I went over to the prison release building on west primrose avenue and signed the papers, as myself, but with a new clean record. We had decided against using the new id card at the last minute because we decided that it wouldn't work. Either way, I signed the papers to host Seán William McLoughlin on May 12, 2018, and he was whisked rather suddenly back to my hideout after saying tearless goodbyes to all of his former roommates. He came inside and seemed very wary of all of the people looking at him as he walked into the main room.

Everyone had already known because of how I had told them about the cover-up and just basically told them how we were going to carry on the business but be on our best behavior around him anyways.

"Everyone, this is Seán. He's going to be staying with us for a little," I explained. They all nodded and did a very good job of pretending that they had never even heard of him.

"Who the hell are all these people?", he asked me in possibly the most adorable accent I've ever heard. "You didn't tell that bitch Mrs. Vlichbeti about whoever these guys are. Is this like some sort of fucking cult ritual or something? Going to draw a pentagram and sacrifice me because no one cares?"

At these last words he fell down sobbing, so I immediately felt sorry. He looked really helpless lying there, so I bent over, picked him up, and carried him to the bunks where all the guys who didn't really have homes slept. I put him near Bob and Wade, who I knew looked scary, but would take care of the little guy. Then, as I set him down, I realized that he looked even more freaked out, probably because it looked a lot like the prison he had just come from. I made a split second decision to take him to my room, and just have him sleep on the floor with a sleeping bag. He seemed ok with it, so I told him to unpack and left, closing the door but stopping outside. He was shuffling around inside, probably looking for things I'd left out to even reveal a hint of why I'd taken him in, but I had made sure that he wouldn't find anything he didn't need to see.

After I made sure he'd stopped rifling through my things, I left and went to the main room again. It was looking so much better. I had asked for someone to put down carpet, and the black really matched the wall, which we had painted burgundy. There were chairs, and I had put in a TV so that the kid could relax while we did our business behind my thick office walls. Then Bob approached me.

"Boss, I heard that he's going to be staying with us for a while."

"No Bob, he's not. We'll probably let the kid go after a few weeks. Give him a few hundred bucks hush money or something, and send him on his way. In the meantime, we'll have to make sure he doesn't suspect anything. The police should be coming by soon, and we'll need him for that, and the first 5 inspections by the lady that runs the program, Mrs. Vlichbeti, I think it was. Anyways, 2 months tops, that's all we'll have him for."

But this kid was smarter then we thought, and already had a plan better than ours, which we were gonna find out.


	3. Secrets and Sneaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I forgot to post a chapter last and this week, my stupid ass is forgetful.

Seán's POV

So...they were planning to use me as a blind to cover themselves up. Well, these fuckers have it coming for them, because I've done a lot more than just gas station and steal a car. Breaking down and crying on the floor? Please. I went to prison. I just needed to see if he had actually left anything. The moment I had stopped pretending to shuffle through things and Mark whoever it was walked away, I snuck out and listened to their conversation. Of course they were up to no good. There's no good reason 50 men would raise a kid like me, unless they wanted to keep something secret. I just needed to figure out what it was, and fast before they could figure out I was paying attention.

When I heard them finishing up, I tiptoed back to the guy's office and pretended to unpack my things. Thank the lord I've always been a really quiet stepper, but I think the fact that it was a concrete floor probably helped me too. He walked in.

"Hey, you settling in ok? I moved around a lot as a kid because I never really fit in, and I can understand how it feels to have a new home. All the guys are really nice, and you can ask any one of them about whatever you want or need. I also picked up some water park tickets, so we could go if you want...?" He said this with a grin and I had to will myself not to turn red.

Sure, he was kinda cute, but if he was adopting me as a coverup I could not afford that disadvantage. I needed to figure out was was going to happen after they got rid of me. It definitely wasn't money that would make me go away though. I was nothing if not persistent.

"Of course, I would love to go," I exclaimed, trying to play the part of an enthusiastic kid. Truth: If you act young, and look young, people will let you get away with more. I knew I had a month or two here, so I might as well get comfortable and reap the benefits while it lasted. First of all, I had to figure out where they kept the electronics, so I could contact one of my connections, and then at the waterpark I could get cell reception and slip away. It'd be best to schedule the waterpark for last on my to-do list though. I need to make sure I can actually get all the info and stuff I need to get out and have them not hire someone to come and hunt me down. Secondly, focusing all my attention on NOT having a crush on my hot-ass host.

"Perfect," he said with a smirk, and it almost seemed like he was trying to get some sort of reaction out of me, almost like he knew that I was planning some sort of mischief...almost. "By the way, you can call me Mark."

Mark's POV

Well, this one was somewhat cute. I would definitely have to control myself though. It wouldn't look very good to the program lady if the host seduced the newly out of prison kid. How did I know he was probably some sort of LGBT? It was just something in the way he looked like he was trying really hard not to blush when I smiled at him. It was a feeling too. When you're gay, like me, you can sort of sense it in people you meet. I don't really want to call it a gaydar, but that's what it was. I can assure you, I wasn't trying to be alluring, at least not the first time. I don't have a crush on him, but I'll have to work hard not to.

First part of the aforementioned crush-keeping-away: make sure I'm not around him all the time. If I don't see him much, he won't have any time to charm my heart or any information on why we volunteered to host him out of me. Keep him with the guys, they know what to do, and they're pretty tough, or at least tough-looking, so he most likely won't try to get any info out of them.

Second part: Try to win his loyalty. Not in the romantic way, but trust is an important part of him keeping our cover. If even one suspicious thing slips, he sees it, tell Mrs. Trunchbull or whoever it is what he saw, have all of us arrested and our entire gang shut down within minutes. Anyways, waterpark, and anything he wanted other than maybe internet access. TV would be fine and so would everything else. We had plenty of money, and giving him material things would be easy. I also had to think of outings like the waterpark that would let him have fun instead of being stuck in the hideout the whole day, even if it was a funhouse. We had an exercise room, and a movie theater room that we could watch all of the latest pirated movies on. We also had a fully stocked kitchen and it turned out that Wade could make damn good eggs.

I would have to have the guys keep tags on him, so I set a miniature motion sensor and camera in every room and programmed them to send a ping to my phone them using his face. How did I do it? It was a really good idea, at least I thought it was.

"Hey Seán?"

"Actually, you can call me Jack, but what?"

"I know you've really missed having a phone, so I got you one while I was out," I said. Little did he know I had also installed a tracking and software program in there so he could access everything but I could see it too. Any text message he sent, or anything else I could track. Then, because I had gotten him the iPhone X, he had to use the face id to get into it, which put his picture on his phone, so I could access it, and put it into the cameras. It went off stunningly, if I do say so myself.

I took him on a tour, and made sure that my phone silently buzzed when he walked into the room, and then I called it quits.

"Well, kid. Welcome home," I said. "I'm gonna be in my room sleeping and stuff, and when you get tired you can join me, the guys'll tell you where it's at." Heading back to the room, I yawned and smiled for a job well done. I must have dozed off, because I think I heard him come in and say "nighty-night, Mark".


	4. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof i wish my mall was like this. all the ones in my area are full of druggies and dying

Seán's POV

He looked so sweet and innocent sleeping I just had to wish him goodnight. Then I just fucking leaped into my bed because I was afraid that if I stood there and looked at him any more I would do something like kiss his forehead. But thankfully I fell asleep before any of the thoughts could force me to do something.

Opening my eyes, I blinked blearily and looked around the room. I was kind of confused for a second but soon realized "oh wait I'm in Mark's house". I sat up and stretched, while I did so I forgot I had my shirt off when I was sleeping, and then Mark walked into the room. He said sorry in this weird high voice and then quickly averted his eyes. Was he...blushing? No. It was probably just a trick of the mind since I'd had that weird urge to kiss his forehead the night before.

"Hey Mark!" I almost shouted, because I have a weird way of shouting when I get really awkward. I sometimes forget that I'm the only one with access to my mind. He smiled at me, but it was mare of amusement, not affection, like he was laughing at a funny video or a misbehaving toddler. Speaking of age, how old WAS he? He must be old enough that people would let him host me, but he doesn't look over 22 and I'm 21 right now, so we're probably pretty close age-wise.

"Hi Jack," he said. "See look? I remembered your name," he exclaimed, beaming.

"It's not that hard, I can assure you," I said dryly. "And what you brings you breezing into my quarters on this fine Friday morning?"

"Well, I had a plan for today. I thought that we could maybe go out shopping or something? I noticed that you didn't have many clothes in your bag when you came here."

"Many is an understatement. All the clothes that I used to have were taken away from me by the police as soon as I arrived at the prison because of course they had to collect "any incriminating evidence" that could possibly aid in the longer sentencing of me. And it did. So I was in prison for a year before I got back on track, and I got out 2 years earlier than I should have, apparently for just "good behavior". I don't know if someone came through and paid the judge or something, but I was trying to find someone to host me as fast as I could."

"Tricky, tricky, Jack. I didn't think you had it in you to be THAT devious." 

You don't know half of what I've done bitch, is what I wanted to say, but instead I said 

"Also, thank you so much for the phone. It's been forever since I watched YouTube. Those prison computer really don't cut it in terms of internet swiftness."

"Hey, it's a gift. You really deserve it. They definitely let you out early, like really early, especially for only good behavior. I've known guys who've gotten only a few months chopped off for that. You're a lucky guy," he said.

I stared at him, and at that moment it all clicked. I just wanted to look at him for the rest of my life. Wait...ew what was that? What a weird thought... he was my host. I shook it off and kept on talking.

"Oh yeah, of course, I would love to go. I really do need some new clothes. Besides, I've been wanting to eat a nice food court pretzel for a long time. I always loved looking around at the mall as a kid-what?"

"How about we talk more over a pretzel," he suggested.

I got out of bed, and stared into space as I started to get changed.

"Hey! Woah there bucko, I didn't ask for anything."

I blushed beet red "I'm so sorry! I just zoned out." Of course, now he was blushing too, partly because of his response to be getting undress and partly because of how I had reacted to what he said.

"Ok, I'll be leaving, with or without you, to go to the mall in say, 20 minutes?"

I didn't realize how much I had to use the bathroom until he said that, so I quickly asked "Hey, where's the bathroom?"

He replied "Down the hall and to the left. It's the one with the toilet."

I thanked him, then grabbed my small bag of toiletries and hurried down the hallway in the direction of what I hoped was the bathroom. A laugh sounded from behind, and I blushed yet again, realizing that I had gone the wrong way, I turned around and stumbled, this time in the right direction, towards the bathroom. In the shower, I thought about all the awkward things that had happened this morning. Had it been just me being awkward because of the weird forehead-kiss urge, or had it just been this way and I hadn't noticed until now? I hopped out of the shower, toweled myself dry, changed, and went out into the main room where Mark was waiting for me.

"I almost left without you kitten."

Kitten. Oh god, a pet name. Maybe this was all some fucked up dream.

"Kitten?" I squeaked out.

"Yep. I thought you needed a pet name," he replied. "Besides, nicknames are cool, short, fun!"

"Well if your nickname for me is so stupid maybe I'll call you a dumb one too!" I shouted playfully, "Hmmmm. How about Markimoo?"

"Hey, that's not fair. It's even better than mine....if I'm Markimoo, then I'll have to call you...Jackaboy!"

"Ok fine, lets just go to the mall," i said, defeated.

He laughed and sped past me, beating me to the car. At the food court, we shared those delicious Auntie Ann's pretzel nuggets, the cinnamon sugar ones of course.

"So like I was saying MARKIMOO, I can remember going to the mall as a kid with my mother. I always loved the playground, how everything looked new and shiny, and all of the people. Hoo boy, do I love people-watching. I loved watching what people did, how they behaved, and I just enjoyed it in general, as I never really have as many friends as a kid, and I was a social butterfly, so that made social interactions all the more fun and entertaining for me."

"So you like people watching? What about it, JACKABOY?"

"Well, MARKIMOO, I always liked making up stories about the people who walked by. The gentleman there with the long beard? He wears a velvet smoking jacket, smokes cigars, plays poker and secretly reads bad romance novels in his spare time."

Mark started laughing and I looked at him, laughing back. We sat there for a while, just trading stories, and I almost forgot about my plan to get away. Almost...


	5. thinking about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about stopping moving them over but I'll be back to that soon! Enjoy!

Mark's POV

Markimoo? That was fucking adorable. I thought I had managed to make show some sign of affection when I used the word "kitten" but he managed to beat me in terms of adorableness. In a way, he was like a kicked puppy. He looked so downtrodden and beaten, I knew he had suffered worse things than just prison. I really wanted to give him all I could though. It brought me joy spending my money, for some reason, just to please the little irish potato boy. I know he was here because I needed a cover but...no. NO. NO GETTING ATTACHED. I CAN'T. I only need him for a few (7) more weeks. After that, I can let it go, and it won't be so weird. Maybe I'll meet him on the street after he gets out of my house, and we can have a cup of coffee, a date, a marriage. FUCK, NO. 7 MORE WEEKS. THAT'S ALL BITCH.

I remembered looking in on him sleeping. Oddly, he seemed to look not as beaten down. Then again, all of us turn childlike in our dreams. Sure, they can come true, but that doesn't mean that all of them are good. When we regress into that childlike state of mind, we also take back our fears and worries. We react childlike too. That's why I wake up sometimes, in a cold sweat because the teletubbies were after me again.

That brings to mind our day out. We saw a teletubbies shirt there and I confessed to him my childhood fear of them. We had such a good time! Going to the food court, those delicious-ass pretzels, and him telling me about his childhood. Sounds like that was one of the only times his mother was nice to him. I knew not to prod but it was so hard not to with my concern for him. He looked like he was about to cry to be honest, so I gave him a big hug and bought him a giant cherry coke slushie. (did I mention I love cherry coke?) Then, we went on a shopping spree. I swear we scoured every single store in the mall just to make sure he had exactly what he was looking for.

First, we went into the converse store. We got got him this awesome pair of them, basic black, but for some reason he insisted on green soles, so all we did was rush over to the hardware store and buy some green spray paint to use when we got back. Then, we walked to the escalators.

"Ugh, I loved these so much. When you're young, it's so hard not to resist trying to run down while it was trying to bring you up. It's just fundamentally something you try to do."

"Ha. I never really liked these. I had this pair of Iron Man flip flops that I loved as a kid. Like, I loved them so much I would wear them in the middle of winter. My feet turned so blue that winter that I thought I would never get the feeling back in them. I remember I loved them because of how heroic Iron Man looked. I also wore them in winter, because then my mom would build a fire, so I would get to roast marshmallows and let my toes warm up."

"That's awesome! So Iron Man's your favorite superhero, JACKABOY?"

"Yep. I loved him, MARKIMOO."

I'm not gonna lie, hearing the words "love" and "markimoo" in the same sentence. It twisted something inside me, knowing I was going to have to pay him and get him out of here in 7 (count em, 7!) weeks. But if I didn't it would alert my friends. I was torn between wanting to keep myself as close to him as possible and trying to keep my gang members safe. I knew I would have to get rid of him, but fuck, it was gonna be hard.

So after getting the spray paint, we go to a clothing store. We run around basically like little kids, hiding from each other in the clothing racks, making faces in the mirrors, etc. There are all sort of thing he apparently likes, but most of them are green. Green shirts, maybe some blue in there, and black jeans. I start to notice a pattern.

"So, green?"

"Yes. IRELAND'S NATIONAL COLOR BITCH."

"Ok then..."

"My mum and I moved here when I was around 15, and I haven't seen her since then because I ran away a few weeks later."

I stop after that. This entire afternoon has been way too many emotional revelations for me, and I don't want him questioning any part of me and what I do. He thankfully hasn't asked about my job yet, and I want to stay that way, because I do NOT want to make up anything. I want to keep our relationship as truthful as possible. We get him all the shirts he wants, cool shades, and a hat to top it all off, green of course.

Seán's POV

I only said that I'd almost forgot about my entire "get away from the totally hot dude plan". But of course I didn't. We were walking around, and I felt at ease, telling him about my trip from Ireland to here, and running away and-SHIT-yeah. He stopped pressing me after I started looking really uncomfortable from all of the questions. Yes, I had run away, and yes, I did live on the streets. No crime *that he knew of* until the gas station robbery though. Then, I went to the bathroom. Those were the magic words. I knew I could be in there for 5 minutes, tops. I knew that he had installed a security system, but hell, I could bypass that. I had just looped the same 12 hour footage over and over, so unless he watched for a day, he would never really see me and what I did. I had contacted my friend, but I still didn't know what was going on and neither did he. I walked out of the bathroom, dejected, and rejoined Mark.

"Boy, it sure feels great to pee without someone watching my every move. Although I guess you get used to watching someone looking at your dick everytime you just want some privacy." Shit that sounded weird. What if he figures out I'm...gay. Would he be the type to be homophobic? I'm not sure. I don't think he'd be the one to just host me and not expect that I'm some sort of lgbt. To be honest, I was lying when I said that I ran away from my mother. Truth is, she kicked me out because I was gay. I was hardened from my years of living on the street, and I became ashamed of my identity because how I was literally removed from my home for it.

"Hey JACKABOY, it's time to go, as long as you have everything need," he said.

I nodded, and we left the mall. On the way back, in the car, my mind was racing a mile a minute. I just HAD to figure out what Mark was up to, other than the whole "use me as a cover" thing.


	6. awkward week begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, just for the hell of it!

MARKS POV

Alright, so the weird looking at his dick in the bathroom comment was, in fact, weird. I mean, I knew I was bi, and I thought that it was pretty obvious from the way that I acted around him, but I guess he thought I wasn't from the way that he turned bright red. Wow. Welcome into the mind of Mark, people. For a second, I had thought of the name Markiplier, but I don't know where the hell that came from. Unless. Wait. Ok yes, that was where it was from. There was this app YouTube, and I had watched a few (like 50) videos yesterday. I was fascinated by how they seemed to have so much fun, doing nothing but talking to camera and playing games. This had led me off into a fantasy where I didn't have to worry about the police and was a famous youtuber. In the end I managed to sweep an adorable Irish youtuber off of his feet, and we lived happily ever after. But who was I kidding. I had dropped out of college, and there was no way I could ever be able to lure people into watching me play video games for hours. Also, how in the world would I even be able to tell the adorable little bean that I REALLY liked him? Speaking of the police, it was at that moment when I got a call from Bob. We had unsuccessfully tried before to speak in code, but it didn't work, so we were just letting each other know what was happening.

B: Heyy boss, so we have a little inspection today. Actually two. A little Wade told me that they were starting to check up on suspicious persons, and that in order for the police officers to get certified, they needed to to do a search.

So of course, they were bringing 15 inexperienced officers to check out what was happening at our hideout. I was sure that they would be paranoid, and that would not be good for anyone trying to hide their many suspicious activities. We also had the host family bitch Mrs. Vlichbeti, coming in right after. I told Bob to start cleaning up, and told him to also relay my commend to everyone else.

SEÁNS POV

Ok then. We were in the car, I was still in the dark about what Mark was doing concerning me, and I was still feeling woozy being near him. Not good. The whole car ride, Mark was acting weird. He kept on looking over at me and sighing, and seemed he was in a world of his own. I had to tap him on the shoulder to make sure he was paying attention to the road, and towards the end of the car ride, it almost seemed like he WANTED me to keep on touching him, so I just left my hand on his shoulder and squeezed him whenever he seemed to zone out. When we finally got through he nerve wracking ride and were parked outside of his weird house thing, he turned to face me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Jackaboy, we have the police coming over for a routine search, and afterwards, we have the bitch Mrs. Vlichbeti coming over. So, if you want to stay here, I recommend you are on your best behavior."

"Yes of course. I know she's going to do some interview thing to make sure living conditions are appropriate, and I'll be sure to say nothing but the best about you," I promised.

He smiled, and as I sat there and stared at him, I felt a blush forming. Almost subconsciously, I started leaning towards him, an as my brain was screaming "no you fucko what the hell are you doing," I closed my eyes...and kissed him. And my god, it felt amazing, his lips were a tiny bit chapped but also soft, and he tasted like cinnamon. Then he pulled away. I noticed that he was blushing beet red.

"H-hey, I'm sorry. Mrs. Vlichbeti should know. I'll...go now."

"No. It was a fluke. I'm sorry. You can stay, but I'll have to keep my stupid emotions in check," he answered. "Let's pretend this never happened."

He-he didn't want to remember? I had kissed my fair share of guys before, but did I make a mistake. Shit, shit, shit SHIT SHIT. I left the uncomfortable silence of the face and headed inside, with him following close behind. Mark's assistant..? Henchman? Either way, he was there, and though he had noticed our mutual blush, he blessedly didn't say a thing and instead started a conversation in whispers with Mark.

MARK'S POV

Holy fuck. Were my fantasies coming true? I mean, not the YouTube thing, but with...Jack? I was still flustered from him having his hand on my shoulder because I kept on zoning out in the car ride, him gently squeezing me every time he thought I was endangering my safety. I had turned and tried to talk to him about how if he wanted to stay with me he would have to be on his best behavior with both the police and Mrs. Trunchbull. After promising he would say only the best about me, I still kept my hands on his shoulders, and then he started blushing, and I kissed him and it was amazing. True, I had kissed people before, but none of them could hold a candle to what I felt when I kissed the adorable green haired man. I kept on thinking he was young, but I knew he was almost as old as me. He pulled away, and I knew that it was time to stop. I said "Let's just forget this ever happened." He left the car, and I said "wait" under my breath, but he didn't hear me, and I wanted to keep up appearances at all sakes. I just followed him into the house and waited for the inspections. Bob and the other guys did a very good job cleaning up the house, I guess the police thought too, but they were a little put off by the fact that I was hosting Jack.

"Hey, you know that kid is just made of trouble. I've been in the department for a while (I guess they'd sent someone who actually knew what they were doing with the newbies) and we've had 'im in custody on and off since he was 14. Trust me, he's done a lot more than just-" 

But that's when Jack walked in. The policeman immediately looked...almost nervous? Why would he be afraid of Jack? Now that I looked around, the new guys looked scared too. If they were new, how had they even heard of him? Was he really that bad? No time to contemplate further or prod the police because I heard the clomping of heavy boots and knew that Mrs. Vlichbeti had arrived.She immediately ushered Jack into my office and then apparently proceeded to interview him. She came out looking not that pleased.

"Excuse me sir, but your host child was using filthy language in the presence of me."

"Oh I'm very sorry, what did he say?"

"Well sir, he said "oh yeah, he's been good to me. He bought me all this shit", and that is an inappropriate use of language. It's not enough for me to take him away from you, but he was close. Please tell him not to curse anymore."

"Ok, I will. Thank you Mrs. Vlichbeti."

I walked over to Jack. "Why the fuck would you curse in front of her?"

"You just did, why shouldn't I?"

"Well, cursing in front of her is the kind of shit that will send you right back to fucking prison."

"Ok, fine. It's not like you'd care." He started blushing and I'm wondering what he's thinking about.

He then stomps off to my and his shared room. And so commences the MOST awkward week between us!


	7. A New Hit List and Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prophet finally speaks! Hey kiddos, I'll be updating soon. I'm writing a little every night and I've become a lot more active of social media. Please stay safe in these uncertain times,   
love you all,  
-raez

MARK'S POV

As I walked into Jack's room, my heart leapt at the sight of him, but I had promised myself that I could not, would not, fall for him. I was his host parent after all, and that's not what we're supposed to do, kiss our (at the moment) "child" in our care. Even if he is adorable. I shook it off and woke him up.

"Hey Jack, I'm going to be gone for a few days. Bob and Wade will help you. Also, while you are here, you'll be doing chores. I think you've slacked off too much," I said, trying to rid my voice of all emotion. I couldn't show him that the kiss had affected me as much as it was affecting him. His face showed confusion, then hurt. I handed him the chores list, and I can assure you that I titled it "chores list" so that Jack didn't "accidentally" misplace it.

"Well, have fun Jack."

"Ok Markimoo."

God that felt like a shot to the heart. I got so mad I just said "Don't call me that," and then slammed the door before realizing that I hadn't told him anything about moving in with the guys.

"Also, move your stuff into the bunk room with the guys. You're well enough acquainted with them it won't be awkward or anything."

"Ok Mark."

I slammed the door a second time and walked out. Bob and Wade stopped me in the hall.

"Hey boss, we just had the inspection, so we're all good with that, but we'll watch the kid," Bob said. "Also, I really like the guy, he's really got best intentions in hand."

"Perfect," I said. "Get me the keys to the Charger and I'll be on my way to the airport." I had a meeting there, and also a picture that I needed to get rid of. I contemplated going back in and getting the rest of them, but at the last moment I backed out, because I was already late for my flight. When I boarded the plane, I sat thinking of how I had managed to supremely fuck up my chance (if any) with Jack, and cried myself to sleep in my first class seat. When I woke up, we were just about to touch down in Nicaragua. Of course I had to charter a taxi to get there, but I decided to go all fancy and take a limo. It wasn't like I didn't have enough money, I had plenty from what I did, but I really wanted to make an impression on my new clients. It would definitely help me out in the future, if I was in a tight space. I walk into the building, then the meeting starts. The man pushes 5 pictures across the table.

"Listen, we need these people gone in about a month, got that?"

"Yes, of course. I'll get it done."

"Ok, one of them is here, and the other 4 are in your city."

"I'll be on it." I flipped over the picture he was indicating to, found the location, and left the meeting. Time to get things done. Opening my small suitcase, I changed into one of my disguises. Imagine the most touristy clothes you can, and that was basically what it was. I left my stuff in one of the many hiding spots that my clients have in the city, and headed off to find my target, with my handgun hidden in my belt by my giant tropical shirt. I found my victim in an abandoned warehouse. When I pulled the gun on them, they looked really confused and started pleading with me in Spanish, and he reminded me so much of Jack that I almost couldn't kill him. But the dark part of my soul came through eventually, and I left him bleeding out on the floor, then I shot out the long dead cameras, just to be sure. After that, I just had fun exploring the city. I loved the food, especially the gallo pinto, and just wandered around. The poverty was really bad, but the city I was in had a certain charm. Everyone seemed to be happy, there were kids playing, and it seemed to be bursting with life. Come evening, there were fireworks, and as they burst above my head, I thought about being here with Jack, and how much he would love it. The memory of the man cringing away from my gun ran through my head, but instead of him, it was Jack. I shot him and laughed as I watched him die. The thought of that made me heave, and I barely made it to a rubbish bin before I vomited up all of the food that I had thought was so good during the day. Speaking of Jack, I got a call on my phone. It was Bob.

"Hey boss, we seem to have a tiny, little, huge ass problem. Jack has gone missing. We've looked all over for him, but we can't find him. We need you home now."

I dropped my phone and vomited again, but after I wiped my mouth, I shakily said "I'm on my way." I guess that the other 4 people would be graced by death a little bit later than I intended, because I had to find my cover, quick, before the police found me. Sirens in the distance reminded me that I HAD just murdered someone, so I hurried to the airport. 

SEÁN'S POV

Welcome back to the Jack show everyone! So, last week, we all know that I kissed Mark, my host parent, and managed to fuck that up. Luckily, I'm still here, so I can get a chance to make it up to him! What is up with my brain? It's like I'm constantly in front of the camera. Either way, I have to get Mark to what? Forgive me? Kiss me again? Alright, my mind is already going down the wrong track. And then, of course, Mark walks in.

"Hey Jack, I'm going to be gone for a few days. Bob and Wade will help you with whatever you need. Also, while you're here, you'll be doing chores. I think you've slacked off too much," he said coldly. What was the deal with that? Is it because of us kissing? Ok, whatever. Maybe I didn't have to make him like me again. Because he was going to be gone for a little bit, it would make it even easier to figure out what he was doing. I had really put all thoughts of getting away from here out of my head because I just wanted to be with Mark for well, forever, if I was being honest with myself. Drawing me out of my thoughts, the gorgeous man handed me my chores list, creatively titled "chores list".

"Well, have fun Jack."

"Ok Markimoo," I replied cheerfully. I'm determined not to let him get to me.

He flinched, and said sharply said "Don't call me that anymore."

"Ok fine."

He left, and slammed the door, then reopened it.

"Also, move your stuff into the bunk room with the guys. You're well enough acquainted with them it won't be awkward or anything."

"Ok, ok."

He slams the door again, and I hear his footsteps as he walks away. I flip off the door, then (try) to get started on my chores list. I'm too curious though. I lock the study, and start rifling through his drawers. Let's see, financial records. Perfect. So, a few weeks ago, it looks like he had a large amount of money added to his account. 7,013 to be exact. What was all that about? Well, either way it explains how he was able to buy all that shit for me. Alright, what's next? Host papers, letters, pictures of random people...? I pull them out, but then Bob knocks on the door.

"Hey Jack, are you ok in there?"

"Um yeah, I'm just changing. I have to move my stuff too. I'll be out in like 5 minutes."

"Ok."

I quickly stuff all of the picture into my backpack, in the secret pocket that only I know about, and then reorganize and refile all of Mark's paper. I also leave behind one of my random stuffed animals that I won at a carnival a few years ago, a green eyeball, as an excuse to go back in and get it, while also putting back the pictures. Grabbing my backpack, Bob ushers me to the dorm room, which has a high ceiling, and looks on the inside like a log cabin, which I find funny because no log cabin would have a 30 foot ceiling.

"Hey Bob, can I have the top bunk? One time when I was on the bottom bunk, it fell on me, and I've been traumatized by it ever since."

"Yeah sure, Jack."

I head into the room, and at the very back, I find a vacant bunk, (top of course), and toss my stuff up on it. I hang my backpack from the roof beams, and start unpacking my stuff. Bob leaves, and I test the beams to see if they're sturdy enough to hold my weight, which they are. Hopping up into the roof, I lean down to grab the pictures and almost fall, but regain my balance, and head up to a small place where I can sit with no one seeing me. I pull the pictures out of my pocket, and study them closely. All of them have someone around my age on them, and all of them are labelled. Peter Sorrento, Don Cara, Neveah Cross, and many more. Some, scratch that, all of them have their faces crossed out, so what happened? Come to think of it, I feel like I've seen these names before, in the papers. I quickly climb down.

"Hey Bob, I would like to go to the library but first I need to get my stuffed eyeball from Mark's office. I'll be right back."

I walk briskly to Mark's office and replaced the photos, snagging Sam (the plushie) on my way out. Bob grabs the keys, and we go outside to get to the library. I walk in and am immediately pestered by the librarian.

"Do you have a card, dearie?" she drones.

"I just want to look at your newspaper archives."

"You need a card to view those."

"Ok fine." I as quickly as I possibly can sign up for a library card and head back to the newspapers. Bob seems immersed in a collection of law books, so I'm safe from any watchful eyes. I flip through the archives, basically just looking through the murders. As I suspected, there were a few from way back, and definitely more today, but the more I looked, it seemed that it was still going up. It had all started a few years back, but..wait. So I looked through and just made a graph, and the rate had seemed to be steadily increasing, but a few days back, inexplicably, it had dropped. I need to figure out what the fuck was up with Mark and those pictures, and how I was going to stop whatever he was doing. At that thought, I ran out of the library and didn't look back. I heard Bob behind me, calling me, but I just kept on running and soon lost him.


	8. Kidnapping?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads and comments. I'm sorry, I've lost all motivation for this shirt, but I'll give it the ending it deserves  
love you all,  
-raez

*AUTHORS NOTE*

Alright kiddos, so just to explain, I would absolutely love your feedback! Comments, kudos, etc. Constructive criticism is welcome, and hey, I'd love to hear your opinions. don't be shy, come out of your skin, and I hope you enjoy this chapter

SEÁN'S POV

My mind is racing, but my legs are working faster. Why all the murders? Why was Mark there? The question that had been bouncing around my brain the entire time I was with him: WHAT THE FUCK WAS/IS GOING ON?!?!? Who were those people? Was the sweet, adorable Mark I knew a killer? That thought made my soul split in half. How could HE kill people? Unless it was a mistake. Maybe it was sleep deprivation, maybe it was just my brain making sense of all the weird shit I found. Maybe he had pictures of his friends. But that didn't make all that much sense, unless he made a collage and scratched out his friends faces when the friendship stopped. But that didn't work, because wouldn't Bob and Wade and all the guys be there? I hoped it wasn't true, but all the facts seemed to point that way. I couldn't think right now though, I just had to keep on running.

Over a dumpster, through an alley, to my "favorite" homeless shelter. I popped in and they welcomed me.

"Hey Jack," the receptionist yelled. "Haven't seen you for a while"

"Yeah Sheri, I got picked up by the cops. I had a home, but I ran away."

"Aw, I'm sorry hun, here. I'll get your room up and running, here's your pillow. You know the mealtimes and all the other shit."

Seeing my miserable face, she came around from the desk. "Hey hun, you lookin' pretty down. Ya wanna hug?"

I nodded, and it felt really nice, but not as good as Mark. Sheri held me at arms length "Did you like the guy?"

"Yes I did, but he didn't like me back."

She smiled sadly, and gave me a giant-ass handful of Hershey's minis from the bowl on her desk. 

"Here, this'll help."

"Thanks, Sheri," I said, and headed back to the giant dorm room, which almost reminded me of where I had moved my stuff. But that was a bad memory. I vowed to rid my mind of him, and start looking for a job. I opened my phone, and noticed that there were a few messages from Mark.

Hey, where are you?

Bob told me you went missing

What happened?

Please text me

I'm getting worried

JACK!

PLEASE!

Ok my flight has been delayed.

Please, I'm really worried,

just go back to Bob and Wade.

they're looking for you.

call me when you can

OH SHIT. He's really worried. I can call him, but I want to make him wait. That bastard deserves it. Also I have to figure out what is up with Mark and the murders. It is for fun, or a job? Back to my *lovely* local library. I signed onto a computer when I got there. Thank god for public wifi. I managed to find Mark's flight records, and everywhere he went, the murders happened. I searched for the exact pattern and nothing popped up. It was him. But why? I search up some of the names I found, and get results. All over the world, with nothing in common except for police records. All of them had committed a crime, so did that make Mark an...anti-hero? I'm interrupted by my phone ringing, and I get the nastiest side-eye from that librarian bitch, so I take my leave. I have all I need. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I look, and apparently I have an incoming facetime call from Mark. I answer, and a familiar face comes into view.

"DAN?! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE MARK'S PHONE?"

I hear muffled moans in the background, and Dan smiles.

"So, how much would you be willing to pay for your little friend here?" he asks, holding up a knife. It looks like it's covered in blood...wait. Is that Mark's blood? Oh no. I can't believe that I let him catch up to me. 

MARK'S POV

The second I leave the fucking city he goes missing? Why the hell would my bad luck strike now. I had heard of course that there was gonna be a bad storm, but it didn't seem like as soon as I got to the FUCKING AIRPORT the communication went down with the planes. Also, the flights were delayed. It was like I was in some straight to DVD movie. The only thing I could hope for was that everything was going to turn out fine. I had to wait overnight, because my flight had been delayed to 08:15, and it was only 19:00 now, so I had almost 12 hours until my flight. DAMMIT. I texted Jack, once, twice, more than that, but he didn't respond, and I was hungry.

I headed through the airport to the food court, which was so packed that clumsy ol me tripped over someone's foot and fell straight into the arms of an insanely gorgeous man. Why did I always mess up at the wrong time? I blushed from head to toe, and as he set me back upright, he smiled and said "Woah there buddy, I know I'm hot, but I don't you to fall into my arms," making me blush even more, and then feel guilty because what if something was going on with Jack? I didn't have time to fall for the charms of this stranger, but...

"Hey, if you want to stop tripping over people, I could show you to my suite. Thank god I managed to book a hotel room before the storm. Also, I have food, so...would you care to join me?"

"Um yeah. Definitely better than waiting 4 hours for thawed chicken tenders."

As we walked back, he grabbed my hand, and as I looked up, confused, he said "Don't worry gorgeous, I'm just here to make sure that you don't trip again."

Damn, he's cute. Tall, maybe 6'3", perfectly tanned skin, so you can't tell if he lives here or is just a vacationer. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Daniel, but you can call me Dan."

"Well, my name is Mark."

"Nice to meet you Mark. Shall we?"

He opens the door to the room, and gallantly escorts me in. I start looking around in awe. This dude must have a lot of cash for him to have such a nice room.

"So, Dan. What do you do for work?" Shit that sounded weird. Here I am with a chance at a hot dude after the Jack thing, and I've already fucked up multiple times.

"Oh, just a few jobs here and there."

I knew he was lying, but decided not to press it, going over to the kitchenette and grabbing some cheese crackers. Of course as soon as I shoved them in my mouth he started talking.

"What about YOU, Mark?"

"Well, I um...am a host parent. I basically got this kid out of prison, and he has to stay with us until the lady thinks he's a-ok to go back out into the world."

"Oh that's really interesting! Do you raise him with your s/o?"

"Oh, no, my friends help and stuff, but I'm the main caretaker. Unfortunately I haven't found "the one" yet."

Well, I thought I had, but I guess it just wasn't true. My thoughts are interrupted my Dan continuing to talk.

"Aww that's too bad. I wonder who's gonna be the lucky guy? Wait, are you gay? I don't wanna be rude by assuming?"

He looks really nervous, but as I nod, I start wondering what this is leading to. Instead of being the confident man he appeared when I first met him, he looks really nervous. Biting his lip, and...is that a hint of a blush?

"C-can I kiss you?"

I nod, because it's not like anything is going on anymore with Jack, and lean in.

God, it was nothing. The man may be hot, but he had nothing on Jack. I close my eyes and picture Jack, and it instantly gets better. Then I seriously fuck up.

"Jack!" I moan. He pulls away confused, and I realize my mistake. His dreamy smile is replaced by a sneer.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

Then he pulls a knife out.

"So, "Markimoo", it seems you still have feelings for that little thug. Do you think he would pay to get you back? What about your goons, Bob, and the stupid one, Wade. Would they? How about we give them a little incentive first."

I'm about to scream, when he takes off his tie and gags me.

"One word, and I might just let word of a hitman who's kissed his host kid reach the police."

Slowly, slowly, he runs his knife down my leg, until he gets to my ankle.

"Hmm. If I decide to let you go, maybe I'll give you a little scar. No one wants someone who can't run to kill someone for them."

He squeezes my achilles tendon hard, and that's when I realize how sharp his knife is. I scream through the gag, and he plunges the knife in. I hear the snap, and it hurts so bad, I can't even think, but I'm still conscious.

"You think you were being so sneaky?" he asks. "I can track flights, and you were the only one who was always there. Then it was a simple matter of finding your clients. They certainly have very loose lips. They didn't even need a 4 digit figure to tell me your whereabouts. Also, in case you're wondering, yes. I have been tracking you for a while. Now, where next. Actually, not yet. We need to be able to do more damage, that way I can get more money. Now, who should we call?"

He isn't making any attempt to staunch the flow of blood from my leg, soon my vision starts to fade, from the tears and I feel like I'm swimming, which is probably true, because I'm bleeding so much. I can hear him arguing on MY phone with someone, but...I...can't...h...e...a...r. The last thing I can remember is him saying "smile Mark" and then the camera flash.


	9. Ransom and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, expect the ending these two deserve for this book, I started this almost a hear ago, and UH..yeah I'm getting super nostalgic. Anways, love you all  
-raez

SEÁN'S POV

I mute the facetime call so Dan won't hear me freaking out. Memories start flooding back into my head, bad ones.

*flashback*

I'm running, running as my stepfather chases me. Thankfully, he's too drunk to actually catch me, so I manage to slip away down an alley for the tenth time. At least I think I do, because as soon as I step into the quiet, if not somewhat foreboding, darkness. Then an arm grabs me and pulls me into a room I didn't notice before. I scream, but it's quickly stifled by a hand over my mouth, and a voice that is most certainly not my stepfather whispers "shhhhh, we don't want to let him know where we are." That immediately shuts me up, and as he takes his hand off of my mouth I blurt out "Who are you?".

"You don't recognize the family beauty little bro? Your mother wasn't the first one to get knocked up by our dad."

"Well, I've never heard of you. What's your name, "stranger"?"

"My name is Dan, who are you? I've seen you with Dad, but haven't really gotten the chance to hear your name."

"Well, my name is Seán, but you can call me Jack. My mother and I moved here from Ireland when I was 9. I never knew my real father, because my mother was a teen mom, and promised to make a good life for me."

"That's a little bit more info than I expected but whatever. Ready to get yourself out of whatever happened with dad before the cops come?"

"Yeah"

He pulls out a wicked looking knife and polishes it before putting it away and opening the door. "By the way, this is my apartment, if I catch you nosing around, it'll be the last fucking thing you see."

Dan, stabbing a cop, "Come on kid, we got your clothes and shit, let's go."

The blood, on the knife, so red.

*flashback end*

Blood, red, MARK!

Dan is still going on about what he wants, apparently he hasn't noticed me muting myself and spiraling into repressed memories. I unmute quickly and at that moment Sheri knocks on the door. "Hey hun, you're really quiet. You ok in there?"

"Yeah, I'm good Sheri, just contemplating life."

"Ok hun, I'll be here."

I wait until she walks away, and then start listening to Dan. How could this ever happen? I thought I'd gotten rid of him when I reported him to the cops and testified, sure that he's rot away in jail after I got out, but I guess it just doesn't work like that. Sometimes, the ending isn't all hunky-dory. Sometimes it's your half brother who ends up kidnapping your only friend that his influence hasn't managed to reach. Maybe Mark didn't know about him...if that's possible. How's he's managed to evade the police for as long as this is actually quite puzzling.

He interrupts me. "So, LITTLE BROTHER, what are you willing to do for this dumb guy here?"

"W-wait Dan, I'll do anything. I don't have much, but he means so much to me. Please."

"Hmm. According to my research, Mark here has a lot of money. I wonder why? Maybe it's because he murders people for a living."

Dan brings Mark's face closer to the camera. "Did you hear that Jack? Mark is a murderer."

I can see Mark's face crumple as Alex says it again, and it makes me feel like sobbing.

"I already knew, it's ok Mark. I know the reason."

Some of the tension is released from his face as I say this, but Dan immediately notices.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Dan screams as he draws his arm back and prepares to punch Mark.

"It's nothing. Maybe he's just helping control the population."

"Well he gets this for that bullshit answer," and then Dan punches him in the face.

Mark's out like a light, and here I am, running past Sheri, out of the shelter, and towards where Bob and Wade were.

"Alright listen," Dan sneered. "I want 500,000 dollars. You can transfer it out of his accounts, or cash, or whatever, as long as i get the fucking money. Give me it, and maybe precious little Markimoo won't get hurt."

I sprint down the alley, open the door, and as soon as I walk in Bob and Wade point guns at me.

"Listen you little shit, I don't want to shoot you, but I will. How much do you know?" Bob snarls.

"Listen, it doesn't matter what I know or don't know, do you know a bloke named Dan?"

Bob visibly pales. "I know him, what does that have to do with it?"

"Well, Mark's flight was delayed, and this guy Dan has him held hostage, so yeah. Say hello, Dan."

"Hello, Dan," he sarcastically answers. "So, you want to hand over the dough before your friend dies?"

The camera moves to Mark's right leg, which is completely pale with the combined injuries by Dan.

"Oh yes Jack, while you were running to get help I took the liberty of slicing him up some more."

There are bed sheets around where Dan snapped his tendon, but I can already see blood soaking through them. We need to get him the money quick.

"Ok Dan, I rented a fucking private jet and I have 500,000 dollars in this briefcase. Expect me in a few hours, because of the weather. You're getting the money, but you better at least make sure Mark doesn't die yet."

"Ok, little guy, see you soon, but I doubt Mark will."

MARK'S POV

So I'm in blinding pain, and I see Dan pulling out my phone and calling people. He took the gag off, and I can barely talk anyways so I can only manage to choke out "Bob and Wade" before another wave of pain smacks into me.

"Hello?" I hear the familiar irish accent before I can see the face, but I immediately know it's Jack.

"Hello little bro."

"DAN WHY DO YOU HAVE MARK'S FUCKING PHONE?"

wait...Jack knows this guy? Dan is Jack's...brother?

"Listen buddy, I don't necessarily want to KILL Mark, but if I don't get the money I might just have to."

Oh no. He's ransoming me? Also why have I never heard of this guy? I feel like I should've if Jack is so scared of him. I'm trying to send some sort of telepathic message to not pay. I'd rather die than have him tormented by his estranged older brother. Now that I think about it, I feel like I have seen Dan's mugshot somewhere. Wait one second. Wasn't he one of my targets from my new client? I thought they said he was in my city? Were they going to try to get rid of him faster? Or did they want to get rid of me?

"Ooh Jack, I also have some more news for you. Guess what, Mark murders people for a living!"

God no, I didn't ever want Jack to know about this. I can feel my tears welling up but I will them to stay in my eyes. He's going to hate me.

"I already knew. Mark, I know why"

Ok, he understands. He's figured out the one thing that Dan doesn't know. I can already feel the tears drying up. He understands. Hallelujah.

My thoughts are interrupted by Dan.

"What the fuck is he talking about Mark?"

I can't talk, so I can't tell him. I hear Jack scream no, but as soon as I open my eyes I close them again as I see Dan's fist about to make contact with my face. It hurts, and then waves of unconsciousness drag me out to sea.

When I wake up, the first thing I hear is: "Alright, Jack. Go and get Bob and Wade or whoever, and call me back as soon as you get there."

He hangs up, and then turns and looks at me. "Hmm, I think you need to look more pitiful. How bout we give you some more injuries?" He takes the knife and just casually slashes my thigh open in a few places, smiling wickedly.

I groan in pain, and he stops and looks.

"You think that you in tremendous pain is going to stop me from hurting you? WRONG."

My phone starts ringing, and Dan answers.

"Oh boy, look who's back. IT'S JACK!" he says while cackling. "I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!"

I hear Bob and Wade in the background.

"Mark, are you ok?"

Then Dan turns the camera to my mutilated leg, the pain of that and the humiliation combined make me pass out again.

When I open my eyes, I hear the negotiation terms, and close my eyes. Someone is coming. I'm going to be saved. But I didn't want this to happen. Now Jack is going to be scarred from what he's seen and what he knows about me. I'm sorry...I didn't want this to happen. None of this should have happened...


	10. Flying and Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops another update  
Love you all,   
raez

SEÁN'S POV

We were speeding through the city, already on the way to the airport. I wasn't even prepared to pack anything, so I had nothing but the money Dan wanted, and enough to get Mark and I back. I didn't even want to think about how much of his money I'd spent. It was enough to keep me indebted to him for years. At the airport, I showed my passport, and when I got on the jet, I immediately regretted it. Godammit, why was I so afraid of flying? It wasn't that I freaked out or anything, but I did. 

Imagine little me on plane, scared to death, screaming my ass off. They had to give me a fucking tranquilizer because I was so freaked out. It's been a major anxiety factor for me, but I didn't really know what I'd gotten myself into when I told the guys that I'd be the one retrieving Mark. I clutched the briefcase with the money in it tighter, and decided to think of a certain hot Korean to ease my worries. Even at the thought of him, I felt more relaxed. I almost feel like he's a drug. Now that I think about it, I have been feeling more tense since he left. I closed my eyes and tried my best to ignore all of the shit in my brain about how maybe he didn't like me anymore. Maybe the kiss was a fluke? At the thought of the kiss, my mind was gone.

Mark and I, having a family, house, a future without all the scary shit that was going on now. I filled my head with what could happen, and with mark. I was concentrating so hard, I almost...? Felt something? I closed my eyes again. Ow! What the fuck was that? A sharp pain shot through my leg. Maybe it was from the flight? Fuck, that hurt. I put my earbuds in and decide to fall asleep to the sound of Green Day.

*almost sleep vision thing*

I'm in a warehouse, and there's someone in here, but I can't see them.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yes little Jackaboy, I'm here."

I'm so relieved to see Mark alive and well that at first I don't notice his eyes. The warm chocolate brown has turned to black, and it's terrifying. It looks like he has holes in his head, and then I see something (a centipede?) crawl out. I scream, and he advances further.

"Who the hell are you? I know you're not Mark, so don't bother."

"Oh, I see Mark hasn't told you about me yet. Well, I'm pleased to meet you, and don't worry, you'll never forget my name. They call me Dark."

"What?"

"Everyone has a dark side Jack, it's just a matter of time before it appears. Sure, Mark is nice, but I'm everything he isn't. How else do you think isn't traumatized from all he's done? In fact, you could say I help him. Just a little favor, as a reward for letting me hang out inside of him."

"I don't believe it."

His image flickers for a second, and I see Mark, the real Mark.

"Jack.....don't......bargain."

And then he's gone, and Dark is back.

"Dammit, did Mark already reveal my little secret?" he says playfully. "Well I guess you know now. So, this Dan. He's basically killing Mark. Care to help "dispose" of him? Also, did I mention Dan kissed Mark? And that the whole reason that Dan started hurting him is because of you?"

"Why me?"

"Well, it turns out that ol' Markimoo has a teeny, tiny, litte crush. YOU. So Dan kissed him, and I guess he said your name or something, so yeah. Dan got mad, invoked all sorts of stuff on him. Might not even be able to walk anymore," he said nonchalantly.

"Let me get this straight...Dan kissed Mark and then hurt him BECAUSE OF ME?!"

I was so fucking mad I couldn't even think straight.

"Looks like you only need a little more encouragement before my playmate comes out. So, did I tell you that after you guys kissed, Mark was still planning to send you out on the streets again? And pick you up in a few more months, just to act as cover?"

"HE DIDN'T" How did he do it? He managed to make me so mad. I'm shuddering now, but as I was lost in thought, he shackled me to the wall, so I can't pace or anything to dissipate my anger.

"It's time."

MARK'S POV

None of this should have happened...but it did. My little Jackaboy came back for me. He knows everything, but...he's ok with it? I can't even comprehend someone other than my friends supporting my decision to rid this world of bad people, by...killing them.

Suddenly, I'm sucked into some sort of dreamworld, much deeper in my consciousness than I'm comfortable. Oh fuck. At the time I need him the absolute least, Dark pops out of fucking nowhere.

"Hey there Markimoo, I'd say it's time to get settled for the show."

"The show?" I ask.

"Oh yes. I'm about to get your little friend here to snap. Maybe even...kill someone? I know how much that really changes a person."

"NO!" I scream. "ANYONE BUT HIM."

"But he'll get rid of Dan. Didn't you want that in the first place? So you two could have some sort of "romantic" future, filled with your dreams? Well if Dan dies, maybe that could happen."

"I don't care. I'll kill him later."

"Too late."

He takes over my body then, and I can see Jack slowly materialize. Dark prowls around in the shadows, then of course starts walking towards Jack. Jack sees him, but is then immediately relieved.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Dark says, in a pretty good imitation of my voice actually, "Yes little Jackaboy, I'm here."

Then he looks at Dark closely, tenses up and screams. I bet you 5 cents he did his little eye socket bug trick. That guy's great at manipulating reality like that.

"Who the hell are you? I know you're not Mark, so don't bother."

"Oh, I see Mark hasn't told you about me yet. Well, I'm pleased to meet you, and don't worry, you never forget my name. They call me Dark."

He goes into this whole spiel, so I concentrate all of my being on getting back in control. I'm still in pain, so it hurts like fucking hell to do it, but I manage to take over for just enought time to get a message through to him. I can just barely croak out the words "Jack.......don't.......bargain," before I'm pulled out of the place entirely and into a restless sleep.

Hopefully if Jack keeps refusing the deal, Dark will just give up. Or. Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh no. He could use Dan kissing me as ammo. I know how he brought others like him out, and it wasn't pretty.

*time skip*

Dan was still looking at my phone, waiting for answers.

"Ok Markimoo, looks like Jackaboy will be here soon. Excited to see him?"

"Of course. Excited to see the money?" I answered dryly.

"Absolutely."

SEÁN'S POV (or is it?)

Only an hour left. I'm going to fucking kill Dan when I see his stupid fucking face. Also, did I fall or something, because my throat hurts like hell. Fucking phone is charged, fucking cheap ass jet doesn thave mirrors or electrical outlets. Oh well. I'll content myself with finding wonderful ways to murder that stupid bitch Dan.

A/N

HELLO EVERYBODY, I'm BACK. I know the chapter is shorter than usual but whatever. Drop a kudos or comment down below!


	11. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm re-uploading all of these previously published chapters, but here's another!!!  
love you all,   
-raez

SEÁN'S POV

By the time I landed at the airport I was like a baby, contented with the thought of watching Dan writhe in pain in front of me, and seeing Mark I guess, but right now I'm more concerned with the humongous asshole that hurt Mark. I don't even bother waiting for the little airport trolley thing, just running straight for the hotel room that Dan texted me the number of while I was on the jet, after that weird dream thing with "Dark" or whoever he was. He WAS a handsome devil though. Wait...where did that come from. If anything, the dude with bugs crawling out of his fucking eye sockets is creepy as hell. The only thing that he shared with Mark was a name that ended with -ark. Whatever. I have to get to Dan. I have to give him what he deserves. Make him hurt as much as I did when I saw him hurting Mark. Alright. Where's the map for this hellhole? Am I really going to get lost right before I find Mark? I can't. I quickly locate the nearest map kiosk and manage to find my way to the hotel room. 713, really? They have 713 rooms in this airport? I debate between making an entrance or coming in quietly. I decide to go with the former. Pulling on some sort of strength I didn't know I had, I straight up bust down the door, and the first thing I see is Dan sitting in a pool of Mark's blood, looking like the cat who ate the canary.

"Oh hello there! Want to give me a hug, little brother?"

"YOU MONSTER," I scream as I lunge at him. He's not expecting it, and I have him pinned, with my elbow on his throat, before he even knows it.

"J-jack?" I hear Mark's weak voice from across the room.

"Yes?" I answer, and at that moment Dan reaches around and stabs me in the side. Mark scream, but I don't. Smiling, I can almost feel myself glowing as my throat rips open. I laugh, and I'm not me anymore. Who am I exactly? I'm not sure, but I'm definitely not JUST Jack. I yank the knife out of my side, and suddenly, the tables have turned. Punching Dan in the face, once, twice, more times than I can count. Then it's time for the REAL payback.

"You maybe my brother, but I'm not going to not hurt you, just because you're in pain," I say. 

"I'm going to make you regret every single fucking thing that you did to Mark. And you know what I'm going to do first? Make sure you don't ever walk again." I then proceed to leave a few little traces of myself. I carve "ANTI WAS HERE" on his thigh, and then slowly make my way down to his ankles.

"Say Dan, do you remember what you did to Mark? Said he would never walk again? Well I think that with a little PT he might be able to, but you know who won't? YOU."

I hear him whimper "who the fuck ARE YOU?".

"Well Dan, you may have known Jack, but my name is Anti. You could say that I'm everything that he isn't."

Rearing back, I punch him in the face. It's the most I'll do to ease his suffering. Maybe he won't feel it if he's unconscious...Now where was I? Oh yes. Slowy, slowly, increasing the pressure until I can feel his tendon pushing back, blood's already been drawn Dan, you've done this to yourself. I snap it, then do the other one quickly, as a little extra surprise. Finally, I stab him in the side, just to make sure he'll be gone before they ever find him. I can feel something leaving me. My throat doesn't hurt anymore, so I'm guessing Anti is gone.

"Jack what did you do?!?" Mark screams. I know he was supposed to be unconscious and everything but he's pretty loud and coherent. Dark must be up to his trickery right now.

"Shut it Dark, you're only going to injure your precious little host more. I killed Dan, he's gone, just like you wanted. Now get the fuck out of Mark, he needs medical attention."

"Fine," and then Mark goes limp.

By some miracle of nature, Dan's dresser is filled with clothes. Wonder if he was planning to have a nice vacation here with all the money he ransomed? No matter. It's for Mark and I now.

When I finally manage to staunch the bleeding, I get Mark into some fresh clean clothes, trying not to notice his abs or anything...

We make it through security (by some miracle) and get to the jet without any mishap. To be honest, I'm actually pretty happy we went through all the trouble of getting it, because we need to get back to Bob and Wade fast. Now I'm no medical professional, but I'm 100% sure that Mark was not that pale 5 minutes ago. That's probably not good. I facetime Bob. Maybe he has medical training...?

"Hey Jack, how's Mark doing?"

"Oh, ok, how MARK doing. Well, he's doing not fine, but guess what! I got stabbed. Ask me how I'M doing Bob. Go on now."

"Ok, well, from what I saw of Mark he's not the one who facetimed me. He is my best friend, AND I WANT TO MAKE SURE HE IS FUCKING OK SO SHOW ME HIM."

"Ok, yeesh," I whisper as I turn the camera to Mark. "The reason I called you is because he looks really pale. Is that normal?"

"No that's not fucking normal. Get up to the pilot, give him 1,000 bucks, and tell him to get his ass in gear."

"Yessir."

I do as told, and we'll be back in only an hour or two. Spending the rest of my time staring at Mark laid out on the seats and stroking his hair seems like a good idea to me!

MARK'S POV

It's too bright. Those hotel fluorescents are always too bright. Wait...where's Dan? Am I even in the hotel room? I try to sit up, but I can't. I can turn my head though, so looking to my left, I can see an IV pole. Wait, is that mine? This freaks me out even more and I start struggling, causing an alarm to go off. I can hear footsteps running into my room and suddenly I hear...Jack?

"Mark. You're in the hospital. I'm here too, look to your right."

I open my mouth to talk, but I can't. It feels like someone taped my mouth shut.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM."

"Mark, calm down. They're gonna knock you out again if you keep on screaming."

Then a doctor blocks my view of Jack. I try to tell him to move, but as explained before, I can't talk. The doctor moves over to my IV and I follow him with my eyes. He pulls out this wicked looking needle, and inserts it into my IV.

Wait...oh shit...

*TIME SKIP*

ALRIGHT I'M CONSCIOUS AGAIN. MARK IS BACK BITCHES. I try to move again, and I'm rewarded. I can sit up now! I raise my bed just in time to see Jack walk in through the door. Opening my mouth I find that I can speak, finally.

"I see you're up and moving Jack. Tell me, why aren't I?"

"Well, that's because Dan snapped your Achilles tendon. You're gonna need some PT my dude."

"Speaking of that asshole, where is he?"

"Well..."

"No. Tell me please no."

"He's off this mortal coil now."

"YOU KILLED HIM?"

"Not necessarily. I snapped both of his Achilles tendons and ya know, carved a little message on his thigh. Then I left him to die."

Goddamn that was terrifying, but somewhat arousing. No. You can't think that Mark, he killed someone. I turn away.

"Mark. I know I told you that I wouldn't do it but...I had to after what he did you you. He deserved."

I pretend not to hear him, and turn away. It's gonna be a long time here in the hospital, especially sharing a room with Jack, who I'm probably not going to talk to.

I close my eyes to try and fall asleep, and as I'm dozing off, I'm jolted awake by someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"Mark," Jack whispers, "I didn't want to, but this guy named Dark told me all about how Dan used me against you. He used me to hurt you, Mark."

I don't reply, and Jack starts crying.

"Dark said that you cared about me enough for Dan to use me against you, but I'm starting to doubt that now." Jack stalks back to his bed, and I can hear him sniffling in the darkness. I want so badly to go over and say that I forgive him, that I do care, but something inside me tells me I shouldn't. It's time to go to bed. Maybe things will be better when I wake up.

I'm awakened by the sun shining through the sole window in our shared room, and my two good friends and partners in crime, Bob and Wade standing over me. I scream and they both jump.

"Hey there buddy," Bob says.

"Hi Mark," Wade joins in.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING?" they both scream in sync.

"Well guys, I was doing just fine until you stupid fuckers woke me up. What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost 10," Bob tells me. "We thought that it was really unusual that you would sleep in this late, so we decided to wake you."

"Have you ever heard the saying that rest heals? Because I need more sleep."

"Alright, alright we'll go. By the way, we brought you some laffy taffy."

"Wait. This is imperative...is it banana?"

"Yes of course, we brought you the banana kind. We know you love it," Wade says.

"THANK YOU!!!!!"

I rip into the bag like a wild animal. Jello is great, but after eating 10 little cups or whatever of it, it gets old. I'm not sure why, but artificial banana tastes so much better than regular bananas. It's odd.

After my 20th or so piece of taffy, the wrappers are strewn all around my bed, and Bob and Wade are gone. I guess watching me just nonstop shovel laffy taffy into my mouth isn't all that exciting...but Jack seems to be intrigued.

"Could you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop fucking watching me eat?"

"Well, you can close the curtain then, Banana Boy."

I reach out and obscure my view of the handsome little irish boy, closing the privacy curtain. Why am I doing this? Why am I closing out a person who I really like? I can apologize now...

"Jack...I'm sorry."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello everyone, I'm back. I know I've been procrastinating releasing my chapters, and I'm sorry, but I'll definitely (hopefully) be releasing more than just one every week. Thank you so much for sticking with me, remember to PUNCH THAT VOTE BUTTON IN THE FACE (like a boss) and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11 and 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you all are staying safe from corona...merry Easter if you celebrate, once I get caught up on here i'll be continuing writing with 1-2 new chapters of one of my stories every week (go check email out they're epic ;))  
Love you all,  
-raez

MARK'S POV

Alright everyone, I managed to shut out one guy that I really admire after he rescued me from a deranged person in an airport hotel. Isn't that wonderful? SO...it's been a few weeks now, 3 to be exact, and yeah. I'm starting PT, which is dumb, but I guess it'll help in the long run. Jack is already out, the stab wound healed really quickly (in my opinion, it was because of Anti) but that's just me. So as I was saying, I was in physical therapy the other day and it's bullshit. No, I don't want to walk, it feel like it puts too much pressure on my newly healed tendon. But I'll do it. Then Jack walks in. I manage to trip over my own fucking feet, and he catches me. HOLY SHIT. That right there is swoon worthy, but all he does it set me back upright and walk away. Now I'm really regretting what I said to him, and...tbh I'm pretty obsessed with kissing him at this point. God, what is this hospital doing to me? Melanie, my physical therapist, interrupts me.

"C'mon Mark, we gotta keep on going."

UGHHHHHHHHH.

*6 weeks later*

So, I did the minimum 6 weeks of time in the hospital, but I was in a boot for another 3 weeks, and I have plans. Yes, that's right. I'm planning on making up (and making out) with a certain irish potato boi...at a waterpark.

SEÁN'S POV

So Mark was in PT and he sees me and trips over his somewhat healed foot. I naturally go to save him because if he ruptures that tendon again, he's gonna be in here for a lot more than just 6 fuckin' weeks. I can't help but blush as I stare down at him, but set him back up, and walk away, forcing myself not to poke his cheeks or something cute like that.

When Mark (finally) gets home, he has good news. Three more weeks, and we're going to the waterpark. I know now that they were planning to let me go after the waterpark, but I don't think they will anymore. Bob and Wade are pretty good guys, and I have so much to repay to Mark, I don't think I'll ever be able to leave...

**A/N**

HELLO EVERYBODY! Yes, I AM aware that this chapter is short as fuck, but it's just a catch up. The next chapter will hopefully be here soon, so remember to punch that kudos button in the face (like a boss) and I'll see you kiddos in the next chapter!


	13. The Water Park (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you're having a great day!! I love rereading this, and also I finished phineas and ferb today, it was epic ads, all I'm a hopeless romantic. Love you all,  
-raez

SEÁNS POV

So after god knows how many weeks of Mark's physical therapy and my arm healing, (it took forever because I got so restless), it was time to go to the water park.

It was the thing that was going to get me away from them in the first place, and it was where I was now planning to make my last stand and (hopefully) confess my feelings for my Markimoo.

That is, if I don't chicken out like the little baby bitch I am. I can't believe that I'd even think of staying with Mark after he told me PERSONALLY that he was using me as a cover up for the police. But then again, feelings change in an instant. Maybe it was some sort of twisted mother syndrome, where I felt that I HAD to stay with him, in case he went and got kidnapped again for being a wanted assassin. You know, normal shit like that. Maybe it was because I couldn't bear to part with the man who had saved me in a way, stopped me from just thinking about myself and going back to my ways, because I can assure you that habits stick deep.

God, I hope that Dan is gone. I know he's probably dead, but if there's even a little chance that he's alive, he's gonna have a bad time, because you know what? I've saved Markimoo once, and I'll goddamn save him again.

I'm writing this all while sitting in my little secret space. Bob walks in.

"JACK I KNOW THAT YOU'RE HIDING UP THE RAFTERS, IT'S TIME TO LEAVE," he screams.

"NO NEED TO YELL," I scream back, at an even louder volume, one might say. I drop down out of the beams right in front of him, landing in a spiderman-esque pose, and actually managing to scare him, which was what I was hoping to do.

"Listen you little shitmeister," he says, and I can barely contain my giggles. He eventually gives up trying to hold on a straight face too, and cracks a smile.

"It would be a big help for Mark, Wade and I if you could not cause any trouble, or figure out a way to burn an entire water park or something like that. So, we're using the wonderful...BUDDY SYSTEM!!!!! I'll be with Wade, because I'm definitely the more responsible on of us, and Mark will be with you, because since he technically is your host parent, he can't leave you unattended in a potentially dangerous water park. Anyway, have fun with "DADDY MARKIMOO"." He winks and does what can only be described as a waltz out of the room, which I think is a little bit uncalled for, and let me tell you that it wasn't pretty to watch...And that stupid remark made me blush right in front of him. FUCK. Welp. It's all over now... He'll tell Mark, and Mark will abandon me, and...alright Jack, you're getting into your head. HE was the one who kissed you. You can do this. You have a whole day at the waterpark with him...

After hurriedly packing my cinch sack, anticipating the day, I practically run into the common room.

I've never actually been to a water park to be honest, but I guess that's expected as you know, I spent my entire teenage life on the run.

Bob interrupts my thoughts.

"Alright boys, I'm driving."

"No," Mark interjects, "I'm driving."

"Actually, sorry to say, you won't be. That puts too much unnecessary pressure on your achilles tendon."

"BUT I DROVE TO THE FUCKING GROCERY STORE YESTERDAY," Mark screams.

"Yes. You shouldn't do it more than 1 day a week," Bob says calmly.

"Ok, whatever," Mark mutters. "BUT I GET SHOTGUN!"

"Oh, sorry dude, I called shotgun right before you got here," Wade says brightly.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK."

"Looks like you two will have to cozy it up in the back." Bob smirks, and I can see Mark...blushing? Hope bubbles up inside me, but I banish it. I can't get my spirits up. Rejection is normal. Bob pulls me aside right before we leave.

"Don't think I didn't notice little man. I'm on your side."

"ME TOO!" Wade screams from inside the car

I laugh, but still feel nervous.

"Listen buddy, I think Mark likes you too. He really needs someone. I swear I heard him listening to sad music last night, and he never does that. He's ac/dc all the way, so I know something's up.

"Ok, fine. Let's just go."

As I clamber in the backseat, that motherfucker Bob shoves me, and I mean FUCKING SHOVES me into Mark.

"Bob, I swear to god, I will straight-up murder you. I've done it before," I growl.

He laughs in response, and hops into the driver's seat.

"Seatbelts everyone!"

I begrudgingly buckle my seatbelt, and we start off. Huh. It's funny how Bob pointedly takes corners too fast, causing me to slam into Mark every time we turn.

"Hey Bob, I'm feeling a little nauseous. Could you slow down a little?" I ask, and give him a very pointed look in the rearview mirror.

"Ok, fine," he replies, and as I glance at the speedometer I see that we were going almost 100 miles an hour. HOLY SHIT.

I was just trying not to blush within the vicinity of Mark (and failing horribly) but there was something else horrible I had to worry about...Bob's driving.

We sped out of the city pretty damn quick, and soon we were driving through the hills, at a speed a little-ok a lot-faster than what I was comfortable with. I have to admit though, the scenery is wonderful.

I'm actually acting like a little kid again. We pass a bird with brilliant purple plumage, and I scream with delight. Forgetting his warning to me to not use his nickname I practically yell

"LOOK MARKIMOO IT'S A BIRD! IT'S SO PRETTY!!!!"

He blushes and says "Yes. that does in fact appear to be a violet backed starling."

As an afterthought, he adds "So we're going to this place called Great Wolf Lodge. Have you heard of it?"

"Yes, I have."

"How long are we staying?"

"Three days. We gotta make the most out of this."

"So...do I get my own room?"

"No. For some reason, SOMEONE changed our rooms. So now we only get 2 instead of 4. Not naming names..BOB"

Bob laughs. "Whattt? I just wanted to save money."

"Bob, I'm a fucking millionaire," Mark says. "I can be as exorbitant as I want."

"Cheapskate ways die hard, I guess," Bob says, and yet again winks at me in the rearview.

Goddamnit, if he isn't more careful Mark's gonna notice that something's up.

Finally, after 4 HOURS of me bouncing around in the backseat, all excited, WE'RE THERE!!!

It's funny, I expected some of it to be outside, but I can see nothing relating to waterslides except for a funnel-looking thing, and the building itself looks like a ginormous log cabin. We find a place to park, and I practically sprint to the big building.

Bob gets us checked in and I ask "Ok, so who's rooming with who?"

"Well, there's one that's a little kid one, and it's made for people UNDER 6 FEET. And then there's one with big kid beds. I bet you can guess who's going with who."

"GODDAMNIT BOB. WHY DID THIS WHOLE THING HAVE TO TURN INTO A SHORT JOKE?!?!?" Mark screeches.

"Now, I never said that. And stop screaming. There are children here." There were in fact, children there, and some concerned parents had begun ushering their own out of the room.

That immediately quieted Mark.

"Speaking of childish," Bob said. "Guess what I did. I pretended that all of us were born in the same week, and now we get unlimited free ice cream the whole time. We just have to show them our special band."

"Hell yesss," I say, but not too loud because ya know...children. "Ice cream is my favorite. And when the say unlimited, do they really mean unlimited?"

"Yes. They really mean unlimited buddy."

"YAY! Markimoo, after we get into our room, do you want to go get ICE CREEEEAM?"

"Ok, fine. I'll get ice cream with you, Jackaboy."

"YAY!"

I'm actually really fascinated by the mechanism that lets you get into the room. You get a keycard, and you get to swipe it to get in. It feels top secret, and I just see Bob doing it like it's normal BUT IT ISN'T.

When I walk into the room, I see the crown jewel of it all.

"BUNK BEDS!" I squeal.

"Sorry Jack, but I'm a top."

Blushtown, population me.

Mark notices me attempting to form comprehensible words, and then it finally dawns on him what he's said.

He blushes deeply and says "Oh shit Jack, sorry. I meant that even though I know you like top bunk, it's mine."

Recovering from my temporary paralysis, I say "NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST," and sprint towards the ladder. I'm on the top rung when Mark yanks me down, and I have nothing to break my fall but him.

I manage to flip myself around in the air, so I can actually catch myself instead of just landing as deadweight on him, I won't break his ribs.

So this is how it ends up: I'm in the pushup position over possibly the sexiest korean to ever live, and it's wonderful, until he rolls me over, hovering over me, leans down and whispers "not today Jackaboy" in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

He then pushes himself up and get to the top bunk before me.

Fuck. Guess I'll just be bottom then. Dammit not like that you dirty-minded freak.

I set up my stuff and then Mark and I attempt to find the ice cream place. After asking several employees (all of which were a little confused about why two grown men were so excited to get ice cream) we made it. There was an arcade behind us, and a shop beside, seemingly filled with all sorts of cloaks and stuff. I made a mental note to check it out, after I finished my ice cream of course.

Mark got rainbow sherbet and...sprite? as a float, and I got the ever delicious chocolate raspberry truffle.

After watching me devour the entire shebang in about 10 minutes, Mark was openly gaping.

"H-how does so much ice cream fit into such a small person?"

"Mark, you do realize that we're the same size, you just have more muscle right?"

"Oh yes, I'm aware that I'm incredibly muscular. He flexed as best as he could while holding an ice cream cone and said

"Like what you see Jackaboy?"

Of course I nodded, because yes, I did like what I saw and could he be flirting? My thoughts are still a little...disorganized from what happened earlier.

"You wanna go check out that wizard shop thing?" Mark asked.

"Yes of course, as long as we can still go to the arcade after. I am the BOSS at claw machines. I had an impressive collection in prison. They had a claw machine you could play on for doing chores, and I swear I cleaned that thing out multiple times. I made the "right" choice though, and decided to donate them all to Kids Miracle Network."

It was true. For weeks and weeks, they had sent me pictures of children that were sick, but they all had smiles on their faces, like that crappy stuffed neon orange panda was the best thing that they'd ever gotten. It felt so good, the fact that I had the power to make these children happy, instead of feeling useless like I normally did.

We walk into the wizard store, and I make a mental note to ask Mark for a cape. No need for it actually. He's already walking over to them.

"Hey Jackaboy, you want a cape?"

"YES MORE THAN ANYTHING I'VE EVER WANTED BEFORE."

"Ok..."

"I WOULD ALSO LIKE A BELT AND A WAND AND A COMPASS AND...more ice cream."

"You are too hyper buddy."

"NEVER"

Mark bought all the stuff without a second glance, and I (of course) had to change into it.

"This makes me feel like a superhero!"

He only bought a cape and wand, but I can tell you one thing, he should wear a cape all the time. He looked hot as hell in it.

We went into the arcade, and after my years of practice, I won him this random crate, and I myself managed to get (of all things) and exact replica of Sam. I don't know how it was still there, but you know what? I wasn't going to question it. Maybe it was fate. That night, as I lay on the bottom bunk listening to Mark breathe, hugging my Sams, and trying to sleep, I thought about Bob had said right before he closed the door.

"Don't be too loud you two," he said. Ironically, that was really fucking loud, so loud that I swear Mark heard it, but I guess he didn't. Well, at least Bob was on my side for this.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey bitches wassup? Thank you, yes you, for your dedication to this story, because you've took me further than I ever thought possible on this platform. Enjoy, and remember to PUNCH THAT KUDOS BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS!


	14. The Water Park (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It’s been a while, I’m copying this shit over from watt pad, and I haven’t been able to do that for a while! Anyways, please stay tuned for a new (actually not just reuploaded) chapter oof this tomorrow, along with new chapters on almost all of my other works except for good omens! That’s right, the anti-rampage chapter in forgetting how it happened, along with a new miraculous chapter, new chapter of burn which is already up, new chapter of the nookredd fanfic on wattpad PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU WANT IT ON HERE!!! I’ll probably do it anyways lol.

MARK'S POV

Oh, the water park. Where I hope I can show my feelings for little Jackaboy, and what better way to do it than incessant flirting?

When I woke up, I packed, and when I walked out into the common room, Bob cornered me.

"Ok Mark, I'm not fucking playing games anymore. Are you in possession of romantic feelings for Jack."

I nodded miserably. "Yes, but they're horribly one-sided."

"Oh, just you wait and see, Markimoo.Speaking of which, I know what you did with the rooms. I'm ok with it, I'll cover you, but you better be a damn good actor."

"Ok."

He then left to wake up/get Jack, and I could feel my body being engulfed by terror. What if..what if he told Jack about my feelings. That would be a great way to ruin the long weekend.

When Bob came back, he simply smiled at me. Jack walked out of the room, gave me a noncommittal look, and walked off.

"Jack, come back," Bob said. "I'm driving."

"No, I'm driving," I say.

"Actually, sorry to say, you won't be. That puts too much unnecessary pressure on your achilles tendon."

"BUT I DROVE TO THE FUCKING GROCERY STORE YESTERDAY," I scream.

"Yes. You shouldn't do it more than 1 day a week," Bob says calmly.

"Ok, whatever," I mutter. "BUT I GET SHOTGUN!"

"Oh, sorry dude, I called shotgun right before you got here," Wade says brightly.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK."

"Looks like you two will have to cozy it up in the back." Bob smirks.

Oh well. At least I get to sit with Jack. I try to stifle my smile, but I can't stop my blush. Dammit. It's really noticeable. Jack's attempting to get in the car without being too undignified, but Bob shoves him in, right into me. I noticed they were talking earlier, but who cares. JACK IS IN MY LAP!

I make as much contact with him as possible when I help him up, and soon there's again 3 feet between us. Sigh.

Bob tells us to buckle up, and then peels out of the garage like it's formula one. I can feel my heart beating through my chest, and I want to reach out and hold Jack's hand, but I stop myself.

As Bob takes corners at like, 1 million miles per hour, Jack and I are tossed around in the backseat. We end up bumping into each other probably 10 times before Jack tells Bob to slow the frick down (actually he uses a much stronger word but whatever).

The scenery is gorgeous as we drive out of the city, and Jack seems like a two year old high on fun dip, looking around with wide eyes.

"LOOK MARKIMOO IT'S A BIRD! IT'S SO PRETTY!!!!"

I blush and say "Yes. that does in fact appear to be a violet backed starling."

As an afterthought, I add "So we're going to this place called Great Wolf Lodge. Have you heard of it?"

"Yes, I have. How long are we staying?"

"Three days. We gotta make the most out of this."

"So...do I get my own room?"

"No. For some reason, SOMEONE changed our rooms. So now we only get 2 instead of 4. Not naming names..BOB"

Bob laughs. "Whattt? I just wanted to save money."

"Bob, I'm a fucking millionaire," I say. "I can be as exorbitant as I want."

"Cheapskate ways die hard, I guess," Bob says. I can see him wink in the rearview mirror. Huh. I think it's aimed towards me, but I'm not sure.

When we get to the hotel Jack sprints in and looks around in delight, and Bob checks us in but comes over with the bad news.

Jack asks "Who's rooming with who?"

"Well, there's one that's a little kid one, and it's made for people UNDER 6 FEET. And then there's one with big kid beds. I bet you can guess who's going with who," Bob says.

"GODDAMNIT BOB. WHY DID THIS WHOLE THING HAVE TO TURN INTO A SHORT JOKE?!?!?" I screech.

"Now, I never said that. And stop screaming. There are children here." There were in fact, children there, and some concerned parents had begun ushering their own out of the room.

That immediately quieted me.

"Speaking of childish," Bob said. "Guess what I did. I pretended that all of us were born in the same week, and now we get unlimited free ice cream the whole time. We just have to show them our special band."

"Hell yesss," Jack says, but not too loud because ya know...children. "Ice cream is my favorite. And when the say unlimited, do they really mean unlimited?"

"Yes. They really mean unlimited buddy."

"YAY! Markimoo, after we get into our room, do you want to go get ICE CREEEEAM?"

"Ok, fine. I'll get ice cream with you, Jackaboy."

"YAY!"

When we're inside the room, Jack immediately turns getting the top bunk into a game after I very embarrassingly say that I'm a top (in reference to bunk beds of course).

He's almost all the way up, but at the last moment I manage to grab him and yank him down, and even though he ends up on top of me, I quickly flip him over and say "not today Jackaboy" in the sexiest tone I can muster. Might as well be blunt, am I right?

He blushes, and I stand up and make it to the top bunk, spreading out so he can't come up.

"Sorry buddy, you're a bottom now."

Oh lordy brain, did you really have to do that?

When Jack claims his role as the claw master, I grudgingly accept the stuffed box he gives me.

That night, I fall asleep quickly, and think of all the fun I'll have in the waterpark tomorrow with him.

When I wake up, Jack, is already up and changing, but he doesn't notice that I'm awake, so he's out in the open. You know, I never thought that backs were attractive, but I have a whole different opinion now. Jack's shoulder blades, look sharp, almost delicate, and they're beautiful. Every single little big of Jackaboy is beautiful, and I can appreciate that. I close my eyes quickly as he turns around, but he calls my bluff.

"Mark, I know that you're up," he says. "Stop being a creeper and watching me change."

"Ok, fine, you caught me. I just couldn't take my eyes off of you."

He blushes at that.

"Oh Markimoo, always the flatterer. Let's just get to the fucking waterpark."

When we enter the room, all I can do is gape in astonishment, and I can see Jack beside me doing the same.

Waterslides twist and twine through the ceiling and walls, it looks almost psychedelic. There's a wave pool, and a hot tub, and the best thing is that there's literally no one here!

"Hmm, what should we do first?" I ask Jack.

"Well, I wanna do the one that goes up and down, and then the toilet bowl, and then maybe the wave pool, then the surfing, and after that possibly the hot tub."

"As you wish." God, I loved the princess bride when I was a kid. It sounds like it wouldn't be anything good, but goddamn I must have watched that movie hundreds of times.

"Also the...toilet bowl? Do you mean the twister?"

"No I said toilet bowl and I meant toilet bowl. It doesn't look like a twister it looks like a fucking toilet bowl."

"Ok fine. Let's go on the toilet bowl first. I've been waiting to ride that one forever."

We climb up the stairs, and grab a raft. Thankfully, there's no one here, and that's really odd, but now that I think about, this entire place was basically empty this morning. Oh no...is that why Bob had my credit card? Did he rent the ENTIRE FUCKING HOTEL? I bet he did. Shit. It's gonna look like I set this up. Well, one ride before I deal with my mentally insane "wingman". We clamber into the raft and the employee pushes us off. We spin dizzily, going down the slide, which then opens into the toilet bowl.

The actual bowl is huge, and as I laugh with pure glee, it echoes. We go too far up the side, and the entire raft tips as I grab Jack to prevent falling out. We rock from side to side a few times, and when we finally drop into the pool, we're still holding hands. Squee!

I climb out of the pool, and pull Jack out too.

"Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," I say.

I pull my phone out of the waterproof pocket in my shorts, call Bob and say "You better fucking get people back in here, because it looks like I set this up."

He sighs. "Ok...well, it was fun while it lasted. People will be in there in a few minutes."

I hang up, and Decide to spend my last few minutes alone with Jack well.

"Hey Jackaboy, wanna go to the lazy river?"

"Woohoo! To be honest, the lazy river is my favorite, but I always manage to injure myself."

"Let's try to make this the one time you don't."

"Ha."

We grab inner tubes, and hop on, slowly getting carried away by the current. Jack has disappeared, so it's just me. WAIT JACK'S DISAPPEARED. I can already see the headline. "Host parent fails when host kid drowns in waterpark."

Then I feel force underneath my tube as it's pushed up out of the water and I flip over. When I pop out of the water, I see Jack laughing.

"That was a dirty trick to play, Jackaboy."

"All's fair in love and war. Besides, I scraped my knee. Karma's a bitch."

"Aww ok, let's get out for a second."

I (yet again) hoisted him out of the water once we got back to the beginning.

"Aww, does wittle Jackboy need a kissy-wissy?"

"Well, maybe that would make it bet-"

He's cut off by me crashing my lips into his as I pull him closer. He's stiff for a second, but responds by pushing back forcefully. I pull away and he makes a little whining noise at the sudden lack of contact.

"I'm sorry."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"For kissing you."

"You doof. I've been waiting for weeks for that to happen."

"You know Jack, it's been a life ambition of mine to make out with someone on a water slide."

"Well who am I to deprive you of your fantasies?"

I smile and give him, my little jackaboy, a peck on the lips before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the up then down waterslide.

As we're waiting in the lines that "miraculously" appeared, I try to strike up some sort of conversation.

"Hey Jack, I know it's a little sudden, but...will you go out with me?"

"I thought that was a given Markimoo. Of course I will!"

I hear a disgusted sigh from behind me. There's a lady behind us who's shooting us a dirty look.

"Oh it's nothing," she says in this sickly sweet tone.

"Ok!"

"Oh my gawd Ted, why do they have to be so show-offy?" she says, very loudly so Jack and I can hear. "It's bad enough that they exist, but it's disgusting that they're such fags in public."

"Excuse me ma'am, but what?"

"I said, homos are fucking disgusting, and that's a fact. You need conversion therapy, you're so sick it disgusts me."

I can see Jack tearing up, and I feel pretty damn awful about myself too.

"Ma'am-"

"See Ted, they're so rude."

"Ok listen lady, it's not like we're sucking dick in the ball pit at Chuck E. Cheeses, we're simply here to have fun. You can leave if you wouldn't like to see a happy couple. Maybe you're just jealous, so take Ted and go, or shut the fuck up, because you're ruining the fun for my boyfriend and I.

Jack's gaping, and I feel like a fucking badass. That was actually pretty fun.

Ted and the bitch are gone, and everyone starts clapping as I kiss Jack.

We have a great time, and with the wands, played this really cool game called Magiquest I think? I don't really remember much except for the fact that it was really fun.

That night, I climbed into the top bunk, and Jack sleepily followed.

"You can't make me go back down."

"I think we're over the weight limit."

"Too bad so sad."

And then we're laying there together.

And I'm kissing him, and he's kissing me and everything is perfect, just like I wanted it to be. Who cares about the future, you gotta live in the present, and that's what I'm planning to do. I can taste the ice cream on his lips, and if this is my perfect moment so be it. I'll live in it for the rest of my life.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

YEET ALMOST 4,500 WORDS IN A DAY

Thanks for reading and punch that vote button in the face LIKE A BOSS!

love you all,

-raez


	15. Happily ever after?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reupload, comment if you want the nookredd fix, all septillion and miraculous stories have been or will soon be updated. Love you all, -raez

SEÁN'S POV

I can't believe that it's been a year since Mark and I were on that fateful great wolf lodge trip. A year since we figured out that we both "liked" each other. A year that Bob and Wade both acted like kindergarteners, simultaneously saying "EEEEW!" when we kissed. Sometimes, my side still hurts from where I was stabbed. I'm pretty sure that Dan is dead, but if he isn't, he's locked away in jail...I hope. Why am I even bothering myself with this? Oh yeah, reminiscing.

Mark and I, signing the guardian re-establishment papers, and making sure I'd never see Mrs. Vlichbeti again.

Watching movies, and then him surprising me with a picnic straight out of a bad rom com. Eating ice cream together and watching tlc. Those were the days...

But it's all gone now. Here I am, alone after only 9 months of a relationship. That was before I moved back to Ireland, before everything changed. Let me catch you up. In month 8 1/2 of Mark and I's somewhat blissful relationship,we had a disagreement. And not just a little playground dispute, an actual fucking fight. 

It didn't get physical, I don't think that Mark would ever hit me, but I said so many things that I now regret, and I don't think I can ever take back. How I said that he didn't even care, that I hated him, how I threatened to leave. And then two weeks later, I actually did. Back to fuckin' Ireland. Yay...

About a month after I left, he started a youtube channel. I'm not sure what it was for, but he really put his heart and soul into it. I was one of his first subscribers, but I used a fake name, so I'm pretty sure he doesn't think that "jacksepticeye" is me.

I do still have Mark's number in my phone. Funny, he still hasn't taken me off his plan, so I actually have good service, even here.

But as for his youtube channel, he's been growing. Not fast, but he has a couple hundred subscribers. Maybe I was the one holding him back. I know that we spent a lot of time together, and that's time that he know dedicates to his fans. Godammit Jack, why don't you ever know when to quit? YOu really liked him, you dated him, and then you...left the US?

Either way, I still do like Ireland. Lots of childhood memories. There was the barber shop where I got my hair cut as a kid...oh the memories. You know what? Maybe I was the one who broke it off, but I'll make him fuckin' jealous. I'm gonna be FABulous. I walk in, and instruct the dude to give me one of those "trendy" kid's haircuts. Yes.

Hmm, what next? A new wardrobe? Why not! Green converse this time, but no traces of Mark found in the spray paint on the soles, this is all me. Wait, it's not time for a wardrobe upgrade. Those converse were all the money I had left in my wallet. Shit. Looks like I have a week to wait for my paycheck and...how ironic. 69 cents to live off of. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello everybody, this is raez here with a catchup. FIrst of all, this chapter was written on a shitty keyboard with a bad 2012 kindle, and second of all, it's late (at least for me). Also, I was on vacation last week, which was why there was no update (not sure if I said this before). I'm going to try to write a chapter in one perspective only, so they'll be short for a 'lil until I get into my groove. Thank you so much for taking me halfway to 500 hits! I love you all! DOn;t forget to punch that vote button in the face (like a boss) and I will see all you kiddos in the next chapter!


	16. Without you, I’m not me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reupload! Please comment if you want the nookredd fanfic, all septillion stories have been or will be updated soon! Love you all, -raez

Dear Jack, 

The other day I saw a meme that I thought you'd love. I turned to show you, but you weren't there and I started crying just as hard as I'd been laughing. Wade walked in, saw me, and turned away and sighed. They seem to think that you made the wrong decision to leave, and I'm honestly starting to believe that too. I can't do anything without you here.

Listen. I know that you're not gonna read this, but...dammit Jack, I miss you. The way you smile, the feeling inside me when you laugh, every single thing I do reminds me of you, and I can't fucking take it. Please come back Jack...I miss you.

This is hardest of all for me to say, but, Jack, I love you.

Forever yours,

-markimoo

I crumple up the letter in frustration. Dammit, dammit, dammit, why can't I get it right? I miss him, I love him, I just want him back? I need to find a way to capture that in a letter, but I just can't. I don't even know where he lives now. It's all so depressing I just can't fucking take it. I bury my face in my pillow and scream, but it doesn't really take away any of my frustration.

Dear Mark,

The weather in Ireland is nice. I've been thinking. I know that I walked out on you, and that I said so many things I now regret. But...I want to try and make things better. You haven't contacted me, so maybe you don't want this to work out. The thing is, I'm not sure if you know this, but I miss you like something else. Every time I turn around, I think I'll see your face, your hair, your smile, but I don't It's just empty. Like my heart... sorry to go all crackpot emotional there, but y'know, it's true.

Always,

-jackaboy

I tuck the letter into my mailbox, and head down the street to drown my sorrows in dollar store candy. Maybe, just maybe, Mark will write back.

When I open the mailbox and see the name of the envelope, my heart leaps. I rush inside to tell Bob and Wade who thankfully haven't abandoned me like...Jack did.

"BOB! WADE!!!!!!!!!!GUESS WHAT?"

"What is it Mark?"

"I got a letter from Jack!"

"Sure you wanna open that buddy? It might not be so good..."

"I'm sure it's fine."

But what Bob said strikes something deep inside me. What if it's just Jack letting me know that he made the right decision? I toss the letter onto my dresser, and that's where it's gonna stay, because I don't have the heart to throw it away.

Dear Mark,

Maybe you didn't get my first letter? Anyways, I'm going to keep on writing these. Maybe you'll actually pay attention to them. Maybe you'll even respond this time. I joined a local choir, and while I can't really sing well, I've made some friends. I wanted to talk to you.. about a year and half ago maybe, with Dan. 

I understand that some sort of innocence is lost when you kill someone, but... Wait. Let me explain something to you quick. I know that we really just glazed over it last year, but I want you to know that I know I went too far.

I shouldn't have killed him, but it was painless for me. Yes, I know you wanted to protect your innocent little Jackaboy for as long as you could, but I had to do it to Dan. He didn't deserve to live after what he'd done to you. You won't even be able to run again. Dammit. Even the thought of him getting to live is making me sick.

So no. I'm not traumatized. I wanted to talk to you more about this "Dark" guy. He's like you but..worse. Not worse. More seductive, if that's the word that you want. He's smooth, suave, everything you aren't. Also, he wears a fucking suit. Not that you wouldn't wear a suit, he just didn't seem like...you.

Mark. I'm sorry. I know you didn't want me to kill him, and I did it right in front of you. You were in pain, and I may as well have made it worse. I could have triggered you, and I would never, ever want to do that. Again, I'm sorry. I know that it wasn't what you wanted.

But anyways, I think like something like that came out in me when I killed Dan. I don't hurt. And I don't think you do either. Maybe Dark helps you, but maybe you think you're soulless. Mark, you're the most caring, loving person I know. It's not your our fault that life dealt you shitty hand and your job choice wasn't the best. I don't regret any of my time with you, and I really hope you'll at least consider writing back. 

Signed, sealed, and delivered,

-your jack

Another letter came. I want to open them so bad. But I can't. Stay strong Mark.

Dear Jack,

You've been writing to me, and it means a lot more to me that you bother to put them on pen and paper. My youtube channel has been doing great, but my subscribers have noticed the difference between me with and without you. I know I haven't reached out at all and I'm sinking so low it's scaring me. 

I just don't wanna work myself up and be disappointed by what's in them, y'know? Dammit. I'll stop now.

I love you to the moon and back, 

-mark

I might as well mail this one. If he gets it he'll know. After I put it in the mailbox, put the little flag up, and head back to my room, I steel myself to open the first one. 

Really? The weather is what he decides to lead off with? Whatever. I might as well keep reading. My mouth drops open as I feel the regret in his words, and I rip open the next letter. Dark...

I know everyone has a dark side, but I didn't know that anyone else's might shield them like Dark does.

See? I help you, just like Anti helped Jack.

Shut up Dark.

He recedes once again into my mind.

I've always felt like there was something wrong with me because I could kill so effortlessly without feeling remorse, until Jack came along. I remember the man in the warehouse, and shudder. Maybe I can feel things. At least I know I can with Jack.


	17. The airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reupload! Please comment if you want the nookredd fanficf, and all septiplier/miraculous stories already have or will be updated soon. Love you all, -raez

I'm sitting anxiously in the airport starbucks, waiting for my plane to arrive. I want a last chance with Mark.

What we had was great, and we dropped it all because of some stupid disagreement. Well, not really a stupid one, it was about morals and stuff regarding killing, but it wasn't important. The future is what's important and I can realize that now because you know what? If I want to be with the man I will be happiest with, so be it. 

Yesterday, I walked out to my mailbox and was surprised to find something inside of it. A letter. And not just any letter, one from Mark. His words made me want to make a change, and that's why I'm here, chugging an iced hot chocolate.

They finally call my flight, so I grab a slice of the iced lemon poundcake and head to the gate, boarding pass in hand. I can't even remember how long this flight is gonna be, but I'm sure it'll feel even longer just waiting for Mark. Won't it be funny if I traveled through multiple time zones for him and he doesn't want to see me? What if the letter was some sort of clever fake?

Stop stressing yourself out Jack, you'll be fine. I have a window seat, so the whole mood of this flight could be set by who's sitting next to me. It's a middle aged woman, which. could either be a jackpot or a horrible mistake. I say hello, then put in my headphones. 

The whole flying thing has me thinking about before I moved to America, back before Dan ruined my entire fucking life...

**GET READY BITCHES, LOTS OF FLASHBACK STORIES**

Most of these are bus stories, but what the hell. I'll tell em all, with dramatic re-enaction, and it'll help pass the time on this flight.

#1 (i'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich): The doctor pepper.

I used to have this childhood friend-wait. I open my eyes, and the lady next to me is staring at me. I guess I've been saying all of this out loud? Ok.

"Hey, wanna hear some childhood stories?"

"Why not. I'm excited to see someone at home too, and I'm not gonna fall asleep, so enlighten me with some childhood tales."

"Ok, so I had this friend named Will, and he was pretty cool. So, on our bus, it was dead silent in the mornings but every afternoon, we were all animals. So I, being the risque one, had run down to the vending machine, and I had gotten doctor pepper, which is my favorite btw."

"Cool."

"So I walked onto my bus right before it was about to leave, and I was pretty rushed. I proceed to sit my stuff down in my seat, and start talking to Will, who's right in front of me."

"I can see where this is going..."

"Did I mention it was picture day that day? Cuz I was wearing a nice white shirt, and dress shoes, and khakis, and just looked FINE. So, I'm kinda leaning over the seat, drinking my doctor pepper and talking to Will, and he just YEETS, straight up yeets it out of my hand and right onto my nice white shirt. So I was pissed, and I punched him, and he was mad about that, but our stupid bus driver never knew about the fight happening right behind him, or he just didn't care."

"Well, since that story was captivating, How bout I introduce myself and you tell me some more?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Hi, I'm Teagan, and I'm going to the L.A to meet back up with my husband Brian. He was taking care of our kids while I was on this trip. Ireland's pretty cool, but it rains way too much for my taste. And not the good rain, just a gross drizzle, all the time."

"To be honest, I can really agree with you on that, and hi, I'm Jack. I'm heading back to L.A to see...my ex-boyfriend who sent me a really nice letter, and I want to reunite with him."

"You're gonna get more questions, but I would love another story."

"No problem. Your choice: bug spray or mac and cheese."

"I love mac and cheese, but only velveeta. Let's hear it."

"So, it was Kraft mac and cheese that I had made in home ec only 15ish minutyes prior, and of course I made too much so I had extra. I decided to take it on the bus (what an idiot I was) and I walk up, really happy and ask Will if he wants some. He says no, and into the scene walks the scapegoat Robert. Everyone hates Robert, so I whisper to WIll 'throw the mac and cheese at ROBERT' and giggle cuz I was such a little smartass, and guess what?"

"What?"

"That dumbass Will just straight up whips that mac and cheese at Robert like a baseball pitcher. So Robert's covered in mac and cheese, and everyone in the front of the bus is laughing their asses off, and the bus driver still doesn't fucking notice, which makes it even funnier. But plot twist, I'm the one who. has to clean it up, so I spend the entire bus ride trying to balance on the moving bus and picking up grimy macaroni noodles."

She actually claps, but a look of determination clouds her face, and when she opens her mouth I know exactly what she's gonna sya.

"How long were you together?"

"Well, it was for about a year."

"Wow. That must've been hard to get over."

"It was. How long have you guys been married?"

"Only two years. We have two kids. We decided to adopt, and let me tell you, Tommy and Jessica were the two best decisions I ever made. Hmm. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a youtuber."

"Wait...MY KIDS WATCH YOU!"

"Oh that's pretty cool."

"Could Itake a picture with you?"

"Yeah sure, no prob."

She snaps a selfie and I calmly divert the question back to her.

"So, how do you rake in the cash?"

"I'm go around the world speaking for feminists trying to end the sex market."

"Oh wow. Does it feel good to make changes to the way the world is run?"

"It really does."

"I have one, wait no, 2 more stories to tell."

"Hit me with them."

"Once upon a time, I was on the bus with Will and Robert. So it was another afternoon land I was having a great time. I randomly had bug spray in my backpack, and that was how I started my reign of terror against them. DId they do something I didn't like? Bug spray. Hit me? Bug spray. You name it, bug spray. Of course the bus driver didn't notice, but Robert got fed up with this bug spray shit and decided to retaliate. So the next day, he brings axe, and entire fucking can, and just starts spraying it around everywhere. It smells awful and there was bug spray in the air to, and the bus driver finally notices, but he only gets mad at Robert, so I get off scot free. Like I said, he's the scapegoat."

She smiles, and we talk, so I hardly notice when the plane touches down.

"Well Teagan, it was great meeting you. Hope you have fun with Brian and the kids!"

"Nice meeting you too Jack. I hope it goes well with the estranged ex-boyfriend. Good luck!"

We wave, and I watch her dissapear in the distance.


	18. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reupload! Please comment if you’d like the nookredd fanfic, new updates on all septiplier/miraculous ficus soon! Love you all, -raez

MARK'S POV

I know that Jack might be coming back, but I don't know when. I've shown up at the airport every day for maybe a week, and he still isn't here. 

When I walk in on that fateful Wednesday in July, the 13th, to be more specific, I look around anxiously. I've been buying tickets just in hope of seeing him, and while that's not really cutting into my funding, it's still taking a small toll. 

A song keeps on running through my mind, one that perfectly fits this situation.

"What can I do for you? What can I do that no one else can do?"

And the answer to that is buy a ticket every single day for an entire fucking week to come and see if you're here. 

Well, it's all been leading up to this. Probably should have worn pants. Wait, am I wearing pants? I take a quick look a myself and I look about as presentable as I should for being without the love of my life.

Oh Jack, if only you knew.

See, even my subscribers have caught on, the miniscule amount there are. It's hard to manage, but youtube keeps me distracted.

When I see a head that I'm pretty darn sure I know walk off of a plane, Istart to walk over.

then Istop. why did he come back? Was it for me? Or did he leave things here? I'm stressing myself out. Why else would he be here?

I bring my pace to a quick stride, and I soon catch up with him.

"Jack?"

He turns around, and I almost cry tears of joy at seeing his face. He looks tired. too tired. And like he hasn't been eating well. His clothes are tattered and frayed, and it's then begin to realize just how awful his income must have been. I guess it's almost like I forgot what his life was like before me. I wonder why he moved from Ireland to America the first time?

"Hey Mark." He smiles exhaustedly.

"Could you take me to your place? International flights fuck me up, and I'll be able to catch up more when I'm not jet-lagged."

"Seriously?!" I can't stop myself from screaming. "I write you all of those letters, hell, I pour my heart and soul into them and you want a good night's sleep?"

"Ok, yes, I get your mad, but I moved all of my belongings over here to be with you, better get used to the fact I'm staying."

He startles me by kissing me passionately, and I pull him up and twirl him around. People gawk, but I don't care.

Almost as if it's deja vu, I hear a stupid little bitchy voice behind me. It's what's-her-lip-injections and Ted.

I grin with glee.

"Hey Jack, remember being in line for the waterslide? 'it's not like we're sucking dick in the ball pit at chuck e. cheese's.' I still use that saying to this day."

"Yes, I remember." 

"Good. Now, let's flip her off and go to get your luggage."

We do as I say, and giggle all the way home. He promptly passes out on the couch in the front room, and I debate whether to put his stuff with mine or in the separate bunkroom. I decide to take a leap of faith and stick it all in my room. He can organize it when he comes out of his coma.

When he wakes up, he heads into the bunkroom, and I brace myself for a fallout that doesn't happen. He simply heads to my (our?) room, and starts putting his stuff into his bag.

When I walk in, he starts.

"Mark, I'm gonna sleep in the bunkroom for now."

"Why/" I whine.

"Listen, I think I do want us to get back together, it's just that I wasn't prepared for it this soon, okay? I want to get my thoughts together, without pouring my soul into a letter."

"ok."

"Thanks."

I walk out, back into the living room and Bob and Wade are both sitting on the sofa.

"We totally weren't spying but I don' thnk it's going to go down to well with the whole 'reunited at last thing'," Bob says.

"We know YOU feel that way," Wade adds, "but does Jack?"

"Oh come on, did you even read our letters?"

"Yes, we reviewed them thoroughly, and I think he thought he was just mindlessly spewing his thoughts and emotions out into the void."

"Yeah, I doubt he would actually recite all of that."

"Cut it out. I just gotta give it some time."

"Oh, just some time."

"Listen Mark, re-encountering traumas isn't too fun, I know from experience. I think this might be hard for Jack, so be friendly, just friendly, and give him some time to think about it."

"It's gonna be hard."

"Of course it'll be hard, things like this always are. Stick with it though, and you'll see the positive results." 

"If you say so..."

I wake up in the morning feeling like p-diddy, and decide to make breakfast. I love pancakes, and you can bet I'm going whole hog on these. CHOCOLATE CHIPS BITCHESSSSS! 

When Jack comes out, I'm pulling out my microwaved sausage, because the two things I can make well are kraft mac and cheese and pancakes. That's all. Otherwise, I'll set the smoke alarm off and possibly summon the police/fire department which is a complete and total no-no, at least in this brotherhood. I'm the kind of person who does normal things weird ways, so I smother my pancake in heavy cream and sugar and roll it up like a burrito.

As I bite into it, he sugar crystals crunch under my tongue and I moan with happiness, just as Jack walks in.

He looks slightly disturbed, but dutifully begins loading his plate up with pancakes just the same.

As he starts his first, I'm already on my second, almost to my third, and I laugh through a mouthful of carby deliciousness.

"Your pancake eating powers are no match for my jaws."

"Hilarious," he says tersely, and begins...cutting...? his? pancake? Like, who does that?

"What kind of heathen are you?" I ask.

"The kind who actually eats food properly."

"Oh, so enjoying this isn't eating it properly?"

I'm getting super worked up, calm down Mark, it's just pancakes.

What kind of idiot jets mad at someone for trying to eat pancakes in a different way.

This is how it all started...when we broke up.

He wanted more space, and I was so mad about that that I couldn't take it...


	19. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, there's a song that it is imperative that you give a listen to while reading this on youtube, under the name "The Bad Guy and the Plan finale". There is also a goddamn face reveal which is me sobbing my appreciation to everyone who has helped me get this damn far. I want to give this story the happy ending that it deserves.
> 
> Here is the link! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLbNLthWKxRsAITaTl5F6wPw8Bxd27hBR_
> 
> I love you all, and thank you so much for this wonderful journey. again, love you all,  
-raez

Jack was sitting alone in the common room when he saw Mark walk out of his office. He offered him a small smile, then was overwhelmed by a new emotion that he couldn't describe. He started tearing up.

"How did things ever go so wrong between us?" he sniffled.

"I don't really know, to be honest. BUt maybe the star crossed lovers thing really wasn't what we needed."

"You know, when I left I thought of you...every night without fail. I wanted you so badly, but I was stupid and foolish. I shouldn't have said all of those awful things. It killed me, you know, going through our text messages. I was lethargic. I couldn't even wake up some days. I was hopeless, helpless. I think that the problem was that we couldn't agree. Our thoughts, ideas, the very concept of them clashed. WE didn't know what we wanted, and that tore us apart."

"Nice monologue," Mark smiled, and reached out to wipe a tear off of Jack's face. "I missed you too, but I let the others convince me that I was better off without you. I know that they were trying to stop my pain, but maybe it just hurt us more. In the moment I read your letter, I knew what I wanted, what I had wanted since the beginning. I thought of every single day that we spent together, how I was worried sick when you ran away. The moments I had without you tore a hole in my heart, and I almost couldn't take it any longer."

Mark was now crying too, the tears pouring down his face as he tried to keep them inside.

"But I think that now, seeing you again," he stopped to sniff, "I finally know what I want."

"And what is that?" Jack answered in a low voice.

Mark leaned in closer to him. "I want you. I don't care what I need to d-"

Jack pulled him closer and pressed his lips into the other's."

"That's all you had to say, Mark."

"That's all you had to say."


End file.
